Kickin' It On Tour With R5, Auslly and Trez
by FunnyPicklesAreAwesome
Summary: (Recently called 'Kickin' It In Miami 'The Guys' VS. 'The Girls')Take a journey with Kim, Ally, Trish, Kira, Jerry, Jack, Dez, Austin, and R5 as they go through the crazy ride they call life.
1. BIG NEWS!

~~MY FIRST STORY! YAYSIEZ~~

* * *

*Ally, Dez and Austin were eating ice cream..Trish walks over*

Trish:"Guess who just got off the phone with Austin's twin sister, Kim?!"

Dez:"Abraham Licoln!? Nelson?! ?!"

Ally:"Hey! I know Kim we used to go to karate school?! She almost came to Miami with me when we were 15, she said when she and Austin were 12 their parents divorced, their dad took Kim to Seaford, and their mom stayed with Austin, here me and Jack are cousins too btw (by the way)."

Austin:"Yep, that's my life story...so Trish what did she say?"

Trish:"She said that her,Jack,Rudy,Milton,and Jerry who is apparently my cousin are coming today!"

Ausin/Ally:"WHEN!?"

Trish:"30 minutes. We have to pick 'em up."

Dez:"Let's go then it's a 20 minute drive to the airport, i'll drive."

All but Dez:"NO! REMEMBER LAST TIME!?"

~~Flashback~~

*Ally,Austin,Trish, and Dallas were in the car Dez was driving*

Ally:"Dez eyes on the rode!"

Dez:*Turns to look a Ally*"Why?"

Ally:"That's why!" *points to tree that they are about to crash in*

All:"AAHHH!"

*they crash into tree they all get hurt, but Dallas dies*

~~end flashback~~

Dez:"Oh, yea i forgot about that."

Trish:"Fine since nobody else wans to drive and doofus here will get one of us killed i'll drive."

*they get in Trish's car and drive to the airport*

* * *

**If i get atleast 10 reviews i'll update as soon as i get those 10 reviews.**

**PEACE! -DAYNA**


	2. Laughs, and 'Kimmy-your-money'

~~Kim POV~~

As me and the rest of the tem get of the plane I instantly see my twin brother.

me:"AUSTIN!"

Austin:"KIM!" *i run into my brother's arms not seeing the death glares that Jack sent to Austin*

Me:"Austin! How have you been?! it's been 6 years! OMG IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" *i motion toards Ally*

Ally:"Noooooo what makes you think that i mean ppsshhttt me and Austin? it's like...ppsshh i dont know"

Trish:"Ally you have to work on your lying. Hi i'm Trish De La Rosa you must be Kim" *outstretches hand*

Me:"Yup that's me, Kim or as they *I motion to the gang* like to call me Kimmy-your-money."

Jerry:"If anyone ever asks I came up with that."

Ally:"Nobody normal is gonna ask who came up with that."

Dez:"Who came up with that!? P.S i'm Dez"

Ally:"Like I said. nobody normal is gonna ask"

*we all laugh*

* * *

**SORRY I HAVE TO GO I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR A.S.A.P!**

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	3. GAME PLAN!

**hey guys here is chapter 3, i've been having some on again off again writers block so yea enjoy!**

* * *

~~At Sonic Boom~~ No POV~~

Kim:"so THIS is Sonic Boom, huh I thought it would be different from the way you described it" *looking around*

Milton:"Guys i wanna go to the zoo"

Dez:"i'll take you if you want"

ALL but the team:"NNOOO!YOU KILLED DALLAS LAST TIME WE LET YOU DRIVE!JUST THINK WHAT YOU WILL DO THIS TIME?!"

Kim:"_YOU_ killed Dallas?! i'm shocked Ally hasn't killed you."

Ally:"KIM!STOP!DON'T TELL THEM ANY MORE ABOUT ME AND DALLAS!"

Austin:"WHAT!?KIM YOU ARE MY SISTER TELL ME BEFORE I READ YOUR EYES!"(yes in my story twins can read each other eyes like you can read your own right?)

Kim:"fine, Ally had what we called a 10 and up crush on him after boozo here killed him she called me and came to Seaford for a week"

Austin:"so THAT'S where she went. she said that she had a bff crisis what ever that is"

Dez:"OMG! ALLY I'M SOOO SORRY!"

Ally:"guys it's fine besides i have another 10 and up crush on someone in the room*winks at Kim*"

Kim:*nods*

Austin:"WHO'S THIS '10 AND UP CRUSH' GUY I WANNA TEACH HIM A LESSON ON HOW TO TREAT MY ALLY-CAT!"

Kim:"Ally-cat?"

Ally:"Austin you know him it's not Dez and he's on team Austin and i quote it's not Dez"

before Austin can say anything Ally grabs Kim and Trish's hands and drags them to the food court

* * *

~~~with the guys~~~

Austin:"guys,Ally likes me"

Jerry:"No it could be me, "

Jack:"trust me it's not Jerry. Any way what's 'Team Austin'?"

Austin:"oh that's our 'group' me Dez, my best friend/video director Trish, my manager/and who can threaten people and make them pee-"cut off by Dez

Dez:"the horror!"

Austin:"any way...Ally is my amazing songwriter/love of my life"

Jack:"Austin you just said Ally is the love of your life!"

Rudy:"i gotta agree with Jack here, you're in-"cut off by Dez

Dez:"LOVE"*making heart motion with butterfly hands*

Milton:"We have to get you two together and we have to get Kim and Jack together"

*Jack blushes and points to cheek*"You see this, this is a blush, i have never blushed in my entire life which means-"cut off by Dez,again

Dez:"LOVE"*doing heart motion/butterfly thing again*

Jerry:"ok we need to get Jack and Kim together, and Austin and Ally together"

ALL:"GAME PLAN TIME!"

~~with the girls~~

Ally:"OMG I TOLD AUSTIN I LIKE HIM WHAT AM I GONNA DO WHAT IF HE LIKES ME WHAT IF..BLA BLA BLA"

Kim:"ALLY! Austin likes you he told me himself"

Ally:"ok i like him and It's obvious Kim likes Jack and he likes her back."

Kim:*blushes*"realy! he likes me!? we should totally get together!"

Trish:"Ok i'm tired of seeing you guys gush over boys so we are gonna get you guys your man/childs. got it. GOT IT!"

*Ally and kim nod*

ALL:"GAME PLAN TIME!"

**sorry for the cliffy but i'll update soon kk r&R**

**PEACE-DAYNA**


	4. Cassidy,Dates and Popularity

**ok so Auslly and Kick are finally here! so they are dating (kick and auslly)**

**because they invite them to the movies and left them alone you imagine what happens next,now let's skip to the first day of school**

* * *

~~~Ally's house ps kim and trish spent the night at ally's house and now they're getting ready for school~~~

the girls are getting ready

Ally: cgi/set?id=93716425

Kim: cgi/set?id=93718517

Trish: cgi/set?id=93717446

the girls brushed their teeth,their har,took a shower and got dressed ^

then they webt off to schhol and saw the 'Queen of School' or as the popular people like to call her the 'Queen of Sluts' bullying Jack did Ally mention she and Kim are both 12 degree blackbelts well here they go..

Ally:"Hey Cassidy care to meet mine and Kim's feet in a game of 'get of my cousin you slut' the rules are stop beating the shit outta him and nobody gets hurt except you"

Cassidy:"fine bring it Dawson and Blondie"

Ally and Kim look at each other and nod then they do what they call 'twin attack' it's when they both do the same thing but on different sides of the body ally got the front and Kim got the back they both went to kick her head and with heels? they left her unconsious for 5 seconds then she got up and was pinned onto her car door while Ally did a roundhouse kick knocking her to the ground she moaned in pain and Kim and Ally both attacked her and then when they looked at her. bruised bloody picked her up by the hair and said "now listen here slut ever hurt anyone again and i'll show you what i can really do. got it?" then dropped her to the floor Cassidy then nodded Ally turned around and everyone was staring at her and Kim.

Ally and Kim:"WHAT!?"

then they went the whole school day without being bothered, now they're the most popular and feared girls in school (Ally,Trish and Kim)

Austin walks up to Ally

Dez walks up to Trish

Jack walks up to Kim

All guys:"will you go to the movies with us?"

The girls:"we would love to!"

* * *

**ha cliffy pm me what movie they should see top 2 will be in the next chapter along with the people who gave me the movies so thanks and pm me as soon as possible**

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	5. AAAHHHHHHH

**okaysiez here you guys go, CHAPTER 5! behold its awesomeness of awesomeness i gotta go catch my gummy bear it escaped from gummy bear prison**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ally's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trish sighed in frustration:"ALLY WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!"

Ally:"Yea we will let me show you how it's done..*walks in room with hair straightened and blond dip dyed with a mid-thigh pink dress*ok now where are my shoes..."

Kim:"DONE! And in 2 hours tops!"*walksin room with black dress that goes wavy towards the botton its black and her hair has been curled and she has a smoky eye whatever that is*whooo 2 hours really paid off"

Trish:"Guys there's some guy dressed in a ski mask and all black at the..."

* * *

**yea i knowlike 10 words but hey will they get killed? will they live? DUN DUN DUN!**

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	6. Screams,Sisters,and Dark Suns

**AUSTHOR'S NOTE YOU HAVE TO READ! hey readers just to clear some things up the guys that attacked Kim Ally and Trish are after Kim and Ally they call themselves 'The Dark Sun' and they want to take Ally and Kim to their 'Lab' and analyze them and put a chip in them so that they will be their minions and help them take over the world (cheesy i know)**

* * *

Ally:"...and that's why they attacked us."

~~~~~15 minutes ago~~~~~~

the masked guys just went to where the girls were, luckily Ally and Kim had yoga shorts on under their dresses (yea ironic) and Ally instantly knew who they were she could tell be the black sun carved in their weapons, she signaled Kim who instantly picked up on who they were and helped Ally knock them out, after 3 good minutes of butt kick,face kicks,and regular kicks, Ally and Kim took their masks off and they were...Elliot, and...Dallas! After taking them to the dump they came home and had hot chocolate waiting for the guys while Ally and Kim explained everything to Trish.

~~~~~~now~~~~~~

Kim:"...Yea Ally had to move so that 'The Black Sun' had a harder time finding us and me and Ally are sisters..we had to change our last names,she was my sister cuz she lived with me and her mom married my dad after he and my mom divorced, after her mom and dad found out who 'The Black Sun' were after they burnt all the papers leaving no evidence we were ever related. but we are so that makes me and Ally step sisters but she's not related to Austin."

Trish:"wow that's a lot to take in. does Austin know?"

Austin:"Now i do!"

the girls gasp and turn around

Ally:"Austin when did you get here?!"

Jack:"right after 'The Black Sun' came we were watching you guys."

Dez:"OMG OMG OMG THIS IS SO AWKWARD KIM AND ALLY ARE SISTERS AND OMG OMG ALLY KNOWS KARATE AND SO DOES KIM AND OMG OMG!"

Kim:"does he HAVE to be here?"

Ally:"Welcome to my world sis"* hi fives Kim*

Trish:"Hey, don't talk about my boyfriend that way!"

Ally:"you guys are dating!?"

Dez:"No Trish is my um...pshht..no..psht..like...psshhtt..we are like Austin and Ally."

Austin:"Me and Ally are dating."

Trish:"great you ruined the moment doofus"*hitting the back of Dez's head*

Jack:"Shall we...GET TO THE GODDAMN MOVIES ALREADY!"

Ally:"Let's go see...AAAHHHHHH WHAT. IS. THAT.!?"

Austin:"Ally calm down! that's nothing!"

Ally:"No silly that's the name of the movie."

Kim:"Ok let's go before Jack blows his head off"

ALL:"OFF WE GO!"

* * *

**kay i would like to send a shout out to mcj57 for caring! k guys there is chapter six!**


	7. Sleepovers, and lime green hair

**ok guys so i have already been through some of the story and if you want me to make a sequel then review if you want me to also Cassidy will be in this chapter and (spoiler aler!) she dies MWUAHAHAHAHAH any way so i only have 3 more chapters then i'll deciede to make a sequel or continue so make sure to review what u think kk.**

* * *

_at sonic boom after the movie_

Ally:"DID YOU SEE YOUR FACE AFTER HE SAID OMG OMG I'M ON FIRE!"*laughing hard*

Dez:"you were like *makes scared to death face* aahhh mommy mommy!"

Austin:*trying not to laugh*"guys, stop picking on Jack! if it were me i wouldda peed myself too"

Ally:"Really?"*making 'if-you-say-yes-we-are-SSOO-over' face

Trish:"Where's Kim?"

Jack:"she went to go to get water...2 MINUTES AGO! what if..bla..bla..bla...what if they found her...bla...bla...bla."

Ally:"listen here Jack you are my cousin but if you say what if they found her again about my sister i will open a can of butt kick...ON YOUR SORRY FACE!"

Austin:*grabbing Ally by the waist and lifting her up before she can't attack Jack*"WHOAAAAAH somebody is a little unhappy"

Ally:"shut it Moon, or i will dump ice water on your hair."

Austin:"NO NOT THE HAIR!"

Kim come up behind Austin and dumps ice water on his hair

Kim:"Too little too late brother."

*Austin's hair turns lime green, and he turns to grab Kim to tickle her but she flips him*

Kim:"I've lived with you for 12 years, i know your tricks"

Austin:*groaning in pain*

Ally:"Girls:1 Boys:0"*hi-fives girls*"HA!"

Dez:"OH YEA!? YOU WANNA PLAY THAT GAME GIRLS?!"

Ally:"Do you_ really_ want to see my bad side?"

Dez,Jack,and Austin:"Who knew our girlfriends were so scary?"

Girls:*turn around and glare at their boyfriends with their hands on their hips*

Girls:"What was that?"

Boys:(nervously)"Nothing...haha we love you guys."

Ally:"thought so."

Kim:"Let's go to play truth or dare in the dark?!"

All:"YEA"

~~~they go to practice room, and turn the lights of and close the curtains witha flashlight in the middle~~~

_author POV_

they were sitting in a circle like this: Austin,Dez,Jack on one side Ally,Trish,Kim on other sides facing their boyfriends

Kim:"who's first?"

Austin:"ME!"

Dez:"Ok, Austin, Truth or Dare"

Austin:"hhhmmm...DARE!"

Dez:"I dare you to go to downstairs in only your boxers yelling "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!"

Austin:"ok Dez"*does dare*

Trish:"Put your shirt and pants on Monica, Ally's gonna catch flies"

Ally:"ok i'm next"

Jack:"Ok little 'cuz, truth or dare"

Ally:"Jack, your older than me by a week and ALLY DAWSON PICKS DARE!"

Jack:"Ok 'cuz, i dare you to...kiss Dez"

Austin:(freaking out)"NNNOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NO I FORBID IT I KNOW THIS IS CRAZY BUT THIS IS HOW ONE OF MY DREAMS WERE AND ALLY AND DEZ ENDED UP GETTING MARRIED AND I WAS A LONELY CAT PERSON AND TRISH MARRIEDELLIOT AND THEY WENT TO NEW YORK AND I GREW A BEARD AND GREW A MUSTACHE AND WENT BALD!"

Jack:"Ok Austin while you were freaking out Ally kissed Dez and now she's wasing her lips with tooth paste nd non-toxic bleach...no offence Dez"

Dez:"none taken"

Austin:"so Ally didn't marry Dez?"

Ally:*walks up and sits down*"Yes,Austin because Dez pulled out a ring and asked me to marry him and i said yes and now we are planning our wedding and naming ouur kids in 5 seconds"(SARCASTIC COMMENT!)

Kim:"Austin, it was sarcasm besides the only person Ally wants to marry is *Ally covers Kim's mouth* jdhg"

*pulls Ally's hand off her mouth*"i meant to say she only wants to marry you"

Jack':"Austin, if you EVER hurt my cousin in ANY way i will rip your balls off AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!"

Ally:"Ok i think that's enough truth or dare for one night you girls wanna sleepover at my place today? i have 4 sleepover stash boxes under my bed! and a mini fridge and micro wave!"

Girls:"HELL YEA!"

Austin:"you guys wanna invite the rest of the team to my place for a sleepover? at Ally's place?!"

Jack:"I'll call Jerry Rudy and Milton"

Ally:"YES WE CAN HAVE A GROUP SLEEPOVER! And Monica watch your back"

Jack:*Trying to not burst out laughing*"MONICA?!"*laughing HARD*

~~~~time skip~~~~

SLEEPOVER

Ally:"ok let's watch...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

**ok guys so here is chapter 7! ok can you pm me or leave in the reviews any ideas plz and thanks**

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	8. Revenge,Dance parties,and Pools

**hey guys writing this fan fic is SO much fun and if you were wondering ****_how_**** Dallas died, well a tree branch cut his head off. so to the story!**

* * *

**last time:**

_SLEEPOVER_

_Ally:"ok let's_ watch...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**now**

**Kim:"Ally?! What's wrong!"**

Ally:"nothing that's the name of the movie"

Trish:"omg Ally what is that movie rated?"  
Ally:"_'rated r for blood,and murder scenes'_ duzn't seem scary let's watch it"*puts movie in*

~~~~with the guys~~~~

Jerry:"omg i'm sooooo bored"  
Milton:"Rudy asleep, so let's go prank the girls"  
All guys but Rudy(duh he is sleeping) and Milton:"YES LET'S GO FOR VICTORY BABY!"

apparently the girls heard them (they scream pretty loud for i don't know about 5 GUYS!) and knew what thet were planning so here is their plan:

Ally:"ok so we know the guys are coming at 11 and it's 10:30 so we have 30 minutes, knowing guys they will, scare us, so we will be having a dance party in short shorts and see-through shirts and i have a mini trapoling and we can move my bed, so then we put the theme song to a scary movie when we are really dancing, so when they try to scare us..."

Trish:"...they will see how sexy we look and just stand there with their mouths open then we turn the disco on and put loud music so that they will be like 'WHAT THE FUCK!' and then we can dump ice water on their heads and then go to the guys' room and just sit there on the floor waiting for Jack, Austin, and Dez"

Kim:"AWESOME! I'll get the ice water!"

Ally:"I'll get the clothes and disco"

Trish:"Leave the music to me girls"

~~~~prank time~~~~~

at 11 the guys and girls were ready Trish got the music and stuff set up Ally got the clothes and disco ball, and Kim had the ice water, ok phase one for the girls? CHECK!

the guys were ready to scare the girls (or so they thought *cue evil laugh and lightning*) Austin,Dez,and Jack heard the scary movie music, and the girls scream. ok phse one for guys? CHECK!

ok so prank time!

the girls were 'watching the movie' when the guys peeked in the room, then Austin got into the guys' room and nodded his head Phase 2 for the guys? CHECK!

the girls were 'watching the movie' when Austin peeked in and Ally nodded when he went to his room, and the girls started the dance party. Phase 2 for the girls? CHECK!

Austin, Dez, and Jack were creeping into the girl's room when ice water dumped on all of their heads and the girls were having a dance party? Phase 3 for the guys? RUINED!

the girls were dancing and jumping on the mini trampoline, when they heard a "SPLASH!" and 'Shit' 'i told you Austin this was a bad idea' and 'whoah they look hot' phase three for he girls? BIG SMACKEDY CHECK!

the girls quickly went into the guys' room whil Austin, Dez, and Jack were drying up, they sat in a circle playin would you rather. when they guys walk in and surprise surprise, Austin's hair was lime green, Jack's was purple ,and Dez's was Hot Pink, the girls then started into a giggle fit

Ally:"GIRLS:2 BOYS:A BIG FAT 0!" * the girls hi-five untill they get picked up by their boyfriends and thrown into Ally's pool*

Kim:"REVENGE?"*with evil smirk*

Ally/Trish:"HELL YEA!"*with same evil smirk*

* * *

**ok so this was about the funnest chapter to write, and if any of you have any revenge ideas, i will be happy to hear them, the best revenge i see will be the one they use the other top 5 will be mentioned also you will be acknowledged those that had the ideas of revenge so plz and thanks**

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	9. IMPORTANT! MY STUPIDITY!

**ok guys sorry if you thught this was a chapter but in the beggining it said that Dallas died and that then he and Elliot were the masked people sorry i'm a brunette but i have ALOT of blond moments so no offence to the blonds i really wanna be a blond but sorry i lost focus i do that alot i could be talking about dogs one second then talking about the number 7 so sorry i did it again! anyways so sorry but i just came to my senses that the 'Black Sun' brought Dallas back to life and now he has red eyes and is a demon so glad i cleared that up and i only started like 3 days a go and have like 500 views so thnks and i hope you like it So if you have any ideas for revenge i woul LOVE to hear them so plz and thks **

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	10. Revenge, Surfing, and Blonde by BM

**ok so here is the chapter when the girls plan revenge and it turns out that they are having a week long sleepover! yaysiez!**

* * *

~~~At Sonic Boom with Ally,Trish and Kim~~~

*Trish pulls out HUGE folder labeled 'REVENGE' They are sitting on the counter*

Trish:"Kay girls here we have revenge ideas and Ally tomorrow tonight you are performing at Sonic Boom."  
Ally:"KK can Kim perform with me pweety pwease!

Trish:"fine, cause we are all besties!"*hugs them*

Kim:"now onto revenge ok Trish we have...make them jealous,dye their hair,float them down the river,make them pee,not talk to them for a day,go to the beach in bikinis and surf with guys,put make up on their faces while sleeping,-" cut off be Ally

Ally:"YES THAT ONE WE WILL PUT MAKE UP ON THEIR FACE AND GO TO THE BEACH IN BIKINIS!"

Trish:"ok so make up it is..oohhh they are gonna get it and it'ss be pretty"

Kim:"there's not enough make up in the world to make THEM pretty even though those guys are REALLY cute" *Jack,Dez, and Austin walk in and hear Kim*

ALL Boys:"what guys are 'REALLY cute' and why do you need make up?"

ALL Girls:"UUMM...NOTHING"*nervously*

Trish:"we uhh need make up for our slumber party tonight! yea that's it we are not"*Ally covers Trish's mouth with her hand*"kjrwfdmd"*pulls Ally's hand off her face*"and WHY are you staring at us?"

Kim:"uh guys we are STILL in our pajamas and i don't think that short shorts and a see through shirt is safe for the guys"*She whispers to Ally and Trish*

Ally:"what's wrong with my pajamas? i thought fuzzy short shorts and a minnie mouse shirt were totally 'in' now?!"

Trish:"AUSTIN! DEZ! JACK!" *slaps each one in the face in that order*"GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELVES! WE ARE JUST IN PAJAMAS NOTHING TO SEE HER!"

Austin:"But Ally's sexy body!"*runs over to ally and she fips him and gets really close to his lips and says* . ."

all the other guys do the same and the same thing happens...4 times.

Kim:"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING!?"

Ally:"ok you cocky jockys have to leave so we can close up shop."

Boys:"fine."

~~~~at Ally's house with the girls~~~~

Ally:"ok so here is the plan,while the guys are sleeping, we put make up on their faces and cover them in silly string then we stand at the door way and bang pots to make them wake up in the morning so then we run to the beach in bikinis leaving a note, then, knowing guys(complete deja vu moment) they will follow us then we run around the mall when we reach the beach again we hide and then cannon ball into the water and then we surf...before they can do anything we will kiss them and they will totally forget about the make up thing...then knowing Trish, the pics will end up on facebook somehow so that's our plan and it's 11:30 guys we need to get ready."

Kim:"kk Alls i will get the make up."

Trish:"I'll get the silly string"

Ally:"I'll make sure the guys are sleeping"

~~~~5 mins later~~~~

Ally:(whispering)"ok girls we get Austin first then Jack and lastly and least importantly Dez"

*They walk over to Austin, Ally puts lipstick on him,blush,and eyeshadow so he looks like a clow, they cover him in silly string, and do the same to the other guys..*

Ally:"ok girls let's change into our bikinis and i'll write the note"

*Ally changes into her bikini and writes a note :

_Austin,Jack and Dez_

_you are probably like "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET THIS FUCKING MAKE UP OFF!"_

_well we are going to the beach (us girls) and there are pancakes, bacon, and corndogs on the table love you guys_

_-the girls 3*_

__Trish:"Ok, i'm ready to wake the guys up."

Kim:"LET'S GO FOR VICTORY BABY!"*pumping fist in the air*

Ally:"kk girls let's get sweet, sweet revenge"

*the girls waalk up the stairs holding pots and pans and bang them together like what 30 times? when the guys fall outta bed the girls rush to their motorcycles with their beach bags and head to the beach*

~~~with the guys~~~

the guys:"AAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

then they hear the girl's motorcycles head off

Dez:"Guys...our girlfriends just woke us up and I SMELL BACON!"

Austin:"whoah guys look at your faces! you're covered in silly string and make up!"

Jack:"You too Austin! let's head to the bathroom and clean up the girls are SO busted!"

*they head into the bathroom one at a time and clean the make up off

Austin:"GOD DAMNIT! THIS MAKE UP IS **NOT **COMING OFF!"

Dez and Jack:"AUSTIN! Come check out this note there are pancakes and CORNDOGS/BACON!"

Austin heads downstairs and reads the note and eats his pancakes and Dez eats his bacon and Jack eats his corndogs

Jack:"TO THE BEACH!"

Dez/Austin:"TO THE BEACH!"

*they get in Jack's car and head to the beach*

~~~with the girls at the beach~~~

Ally:"aw shit the guys RUN!"

*the girls run and the guys chase them through all the stores and when they got back to the beack the girls got their hidden surfboars (Ally's was pink with 'Ally' written over it and a black and camo skull at the bottom Kim's was just like this except her's said 'Kim' and the board was purple Trish's was the same except hers said 'Trish' and was zebra with a pink and black skull at the bottom) when they got in the water they started surfing yelling "GIRLS:3! BOYS:1! HAHAH GIRL POWER!" when they got out of the water they kissed their boyfriends, when suddenly they hear Cassidy scream, she was being run over by...Rudy,Milton, and Jerry they hop out of the car come and hi five the 3 couples and then Ally sang something:"we gonna kick 'em to the curb unless they look like 'm jagger"*

soon the girls were laughing and signing they favorite song:Blonde

**Ally:**Hey, I think you got my number  
When I was out with my brother  
You said, 'Hi', and I think I liked you  
Oh we talked about maybe getting together  
A raincheck on the weather  
Cloudy skies and I had to get home oh those eyes  
I thought you were a really nice guy  
I thought you were just my type  
But I forgot your name

**Kim:**I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Trish:**Hey, I'm not a college grad yet  
There are some books I haven't read yet  
But I could quote a little bit of Shakespeare in my sleep  
But there have been those times  
When I've clearly forgotten  
How to spell words like  
R-E-E-D-I-N-G  
Me  
Me, myself  
And I try really hard to get by  
With simple little things...

**All:**I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Kim:**Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Trish:**Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair  
Then you'd take me serious  
Maybe I could try to change up their minds  
So they take me serious  
Oohh  
So they know  
Everybody knows that I'm not dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb

**Ally (grand finish):**I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Trish/Kim:**Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)

**Ally:**Oh oh oohh ('Cause I-iiii-m a blo-onde)


	11. Concerts,Bikinis, and MORE revenge

**ok so here is the chapter when the girls plan revenge and it turns out that they are having a week long sleepover! yaysiez!**

* * *

~~~At Sonic Boom with Ally,Trish and Kim~~~

*Trish pulls out HUGE folder labeled 'REVENGE' They are sitting on the counter*

Trish:"Kay girls here we have revenge ideas and Ally tomorrow tonight you are performing at Sonic Boom."  
Ally:"KK can Kim perform with me pweety pwease!

Trish:"fine, cause we are all besties!"*hugs them*

Kim:"now onto revenge ok Trish we have...make them jealous,dye their hair,float them down the river,make them pee,not talk to them for a day,go to the beach in bikinis and surf with guys,put make up on their faces while sleeping,-" cut off be Ally

Ally:"YES THAT ONE WE WILL PUT MAKE UP ON THEIR FACE AND GO TO THE BEACH IN BIKINIS!"

Trish:"ok so make up it is..oohhh they are gonna get it and it'ss be pretty"

Kim:"there's not enough make up in the world to make THEM pretty even though those guys are REALLY cute" *Jack,Dez, and Austin walk in and hear Kim*

ALL Boys:"what guys are 'REALLY cute' and why do you need make up?"

ALL Girls:"UUMM...NOTHING"*nervously*

Trish:"we uhh need make up for our slumber party tonight! yea that's it we are not"*Ally covers Trish's mouth with her hand*"kjrwfdmd"*pulls Ally's hand off her face*"and WHY are you staring at us?"

Kim:"uh guys we are STILL in our pajamas and i don't think that short shorts and a see through shirt is safe for the guys"*She whispers to Ally and Trish*

Ally:"what's wrong with my pajamas? i thought fuzzy short shorts and a minnie mouse shirt were totally 'in' now?!"

Trish:"AUSTIN! DEZ! JACK!" *slaps each one in the face in that order*"GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELVES! WE ARE JUST IN PAJAMAS NOTHING TO SEE HER!"

Austin:"But Ally's sexy body!"*runs over to ally and she fips him and gets really close to his lips and says* "really?. ."

all the other guys do the same and the same thing happens...4 times.

Kim:"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING!?"

Ally:"ok you cocky jockys have to leave so we can close up shop."

Boys:"fine."

~~~~at Ally's house with the girls~~~~

Ally:"ok so here is the plan,while the guys are sleeping, we put make up on their faces and cover them in silly string then we stand at the door way and bang pots to make them wake up in the morning so then we run to the beach in bikinis leaving a note, then, knowing guys(complete deja vu moment) they will follow us then we run around the mall when we reach the beach again we hide and then cannon ball into the water and then we surf...before they can do anything we will kiss them and they will totally forget about the make up thing...then knowing Trish, the pics will end up on facebook somehow so that's our plan and it's 11:30 guys we need to get ready."

Kim:"kk Alls i will get the make up."

Trish:"I'll get the silly string"

Ally:"I'll make sure the guys are sleeping"

~~~~5 mins later~~~~

Ally:(whispering)"ok girls we get Austin first then Jack and lastly and least importantly Dez"

*They walk over to Austin, Ally puts lipstick on him,blush,and eyeshadow so he looks like a clow, they cover him in silly string, and do the same to the other guys..*

Ally:"ok girls let's change into our bikinis and i'll write the note"

*Ally changes into her bikini and writes a note :

_Austin,Jack and Dez_

_you are probably like "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET THIS FUCKING MAKE UP OFF!"_

_well we are going to the beach (us girls) and there are pancakes, bacon, and corndogs on the table love you guys_

_-the girls 3*_

Trish:"Ok, i'm ready to wake the guys up."

Kim:"LET'S GO FOR VICTORY BABY!"*pumping fist in the air*

Ally:"kk girls let's get sweet, sweet revenge"

*the girls waalk up the stairs holding pots and pans and bang them together like what 30 times? when the guys fall outta bed the girls rush to their motorcycles with their beach bags and head to the beach*

~~~with the guys~~~

the guys:"AAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

then they hear the girl's motorcycles head off

Dez:"Guys...our girlfriends just woke us up and I SMELL BACON!"

Austin:"whoah guys look at your faces! you're covered in silly string and make up!"

Jack:"You too Austin! let's head to the bathroom and clean up the girls are SO busted!"

*they head into the bathroom one at a time and clean the make up off

Austin:"GOD DAMNIT! THIS MAKE UP IS **NOT **COMING OFF!"

Dez and Jack:"AUSTIN! Come check out this note there are pancakes and CORNDOGS/BACON!"

Austin heads downstairs and reads the note and eats his pancakes and Dez eats his bacon and Jack eats his corndogs

Jack:"TO THE BEACH!"

Dez/Austin:"TO THE BEACH!"

*they get in Jack's car and head to the beach*

~~~with the girls at the beach~~~

Ally:"aw shit the guys RUN!"

*the girls run and the guys chase them through all the stores and when they got back to the beack the girls got their hidden surfboars (Ally's was pink with 'Ally' written over it and a black and camo skull at the bottom Kim's was just like this except her's said 'Kim' and the board was purple Trish's was the same except hers said 'Trish' and was zebra with a pink and black skull at the bottom) when they got in the water they started surfing yelling "GIRLS:3! BOYS:1! HAHAH GIRL POWER!" when they got out of the water they kissed their boyfriends, when suddenly they hear Cassidy scream, she was being run over by...Rudy,Milton, and Jerry they hop out of the car come and hi five the 3 couples and then Ally sang something:"we gonna kick 'em to the curb unless they look like 'm jagger"*

soon the girls were laughing and signing they favorite song:Blonde

**Ally:**Hey, I think you got my number  
When I was out with my brother  
You said, 'Hi', and I think I liked you  
Oh we talked about maybe getting together  
A raincheck on the weather  
Cloudy skies and I had to get home oh those eyes  
I thought you were a really nice guy  
I thought you were just my type  
But I forgot your name

**Kim:**I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Trish:**Hey, I'm not a college grad yet  
There are some books I haven't read yet  
But I could quote a little bit of Shakespeare in my sleep  
But there have been those times  
When I've clearly forgotten  
How to spell words like  
R-E-E-D-I-N-G  
Me  
Me, myself  
And I try really hard to get by  
With simple little things...

**All:**I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Kim:**Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Trish:**Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair  
Then you'd take me serious  
Maybe I could try to change up their minds  
So they take me serious  
Oohh  
So they know  
Everybody knows that I'm not dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb

**Ally (grand finish):**I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

**Trish/Kim:**Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)

**Ally:**Oh oh oohh ('Cause I-iiii-m a blo-onde)

Jack:*picks Kim up by the waist and throws her in the air,then catches her*

Austin and Dez do the same but with Ally and Trish

ALL Girls:"GIRLS:4! BOYS:1!"*the girls hi-5*

Dez:"OOHHHHHHH IT'S ON!"

Girls:"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ally:"Me and Kim are performing at Sonic Boom!"

Kim:"Oh yea we won't tell you the song."

Trish:(whispers to Kim and Ally but the boys hear)"Guys don't forget we are REALLY ticklish"

*The boys start to tickle the girls*

Austin:"TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Ally:"Fine we are singing like 5 songs er are singing 'Die Young','Tik Tok','All I Want Is Everything','Smile',and 'Whistle'. Happy?!"

Austin:"Very."

Ally:"Now Austin will you...get off of me?"

Austin:"Not until you tell me which songs are solo."

Kim:"UUGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Ally:"Smile."

Trish*comes back from talking on the phone*"uuhhh Ally...they moved the concert from tomorrow to today."

Ally:"What time?"

Trish:"We have an hour."

Kim:"OMG ALLY COME ON WE NEED TO GET YOU FRIKEN READY! LET'S GO!"

Ally:"KIM! This is _your _concert too!"

Trish:"yea yea yea let's go NOW." *the girls hop on their motorcycles and get whistles from ALL the guys*

~~~With the girls~~~

Ally and Kim are wearing a dress with short shorts and a tank top under with leather jackets

Trish:"ready?! we are on in 5...4..3..2...1...NOW!"

Ally and Kim get on the stage

The guys and the whole team are n the front row

Ally:"WAZZ UP MIAMI!"

Crowd:"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ally:"This (points to Kim) is my sister Kim everybody!"

Crowd:clap really loud and yell "ALLY/KIM!"

Ally:"ok now we are gonna perform 5 songs and the first one is Die Young everybody!"

**Kim:**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Ally:**We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

**Both:**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Ally:**Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

**Kim:**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

**Ally:**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Kim:**We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

**Both:**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Ally:**Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

**Kim:**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

**Both:**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Ally:**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Kim:**We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

**Ally:**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Ally and Kim rip their dresses and put on leather jackets so that they are in short shorts tank tops and leather jackets

Kim:"WHO'S READY FOR ROUND 2?!"  
Crowd:"AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH"

**Ally:**Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back

**Kim:**I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones

**Ally:**Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Goin up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

_[CHORUS]_**(both)**  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

**Kim:**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

**Ally:**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

**Both:**I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - (down)-man

_[CHORUS](**Ally)**_  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

**Kim:**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

_[BRIDGE]**Both**_  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

_[CHORUS]**Both**_  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Kim:"Alright Miami here comes special solo by my sister Ally Dawson everybody!"

**Ally:**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

_[Bridge:]_  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Ally:"MIAMI WE HAVE A SPECIAL SONG HERE 'ALL I WANT IS EVERYTHING'!"

**Ally:**I feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear  
We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want  
Is everything

_[Chorus:]**Kim**_  
And I will pose if I wanna  
And will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ RIP  
But I will give the best of me  
All I want is everything  
Yes everything too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive  
All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah  
Whoa oh

**Ally:**We don't ever stop  
Let's watch the sun come up  
We'll sleep when we're dead cause  
Halfway kinda sucks  
We're heading for the sky  
And will get lost in it cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

_[Chorus:]**Kim**_  
And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ RIP  
But I will give the best of me  
All I want is everything,  
Yes everything, too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive  
All I want is everything, yes everything yeah  
Whoa oh

**Kim:**Hold on to me  
And I'll hold on to you (oh)  
Don't over think  
What have we got to lose  
It's me and you,  
Me and you no matter what  
Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa

**Both:**We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

_[Chorus:]**Kim**_  
And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ RIP  
But I will give the best of me  
All I want is everything  
Yes everything, too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right at least we know we're alive  
**Both:**All I want is everything  
Yes everything  
Whoa oh

Kim:"WHO'S READY FOR SOME FLO-RIDA!?"

Crowd:"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ally:**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

**Kim:**(Look) I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
That's just how we live in my genre  
Who in the hell done paved the road wider?  
There's only one flo, and one rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer

**Both:**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

**Ally:**It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shawty don't leave a note  
She can get any by the low  
Told me she's not a pro  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle  
Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes  
Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle  
So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it

**Kim:**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

**Both:**Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

**Kim:**Go girl you can twerk it  
Let me see you whistle while you work it  
I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me  
Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!

**Ally:**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

**Both:**Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby

Kim:"GOODNIGHT MIAMI!"

Crowd:Clapping"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Kim and Ally run off the stage and get into a _GIGANTIC _group hug, by Jack,Austin,Dez,Trish,Rudy,Jerry,and Milton

Trish:"THAT WAS THE BEST PERFORMANCE IN STARR RECORDS HISTORY!"

Jimmy:"Indeed it was. Kim,how would you like a record deal with Starr records, you and Ally?"

Kim:"AAAHHH YES YES YES! DO i and the team get to stay in Miami?"

Jimmy:"Yes you will be living in Miami, you can go visit whenever you like, your parents already know and packed your stuff and you will move in with Ally."

Ally Kim and TRish do happy dance/jumping/screaming thing

Jack:"C'Mon guys let's get home"

*They go to the practice room*

Kim/Ally/Trish:"AAAHHHH I'M SOO HAPPY!"

*the guys grab their girlfriends and throw them in warm/ice water*

Ally:"AAAHHH MY HAIR IS GONNA TURN BLUE!"

Trish:"MINE WILL TURN ORANGE!"

KIM:"MINE WILL GO BLACK!"

GIRLS:"YOU BOYS ARE IDIOTS! GET BACK HERE!"

*the guys don't come over so the girls run to the front door*

Ally:"STOP! This is a trick just like what we did...let's order pizza then sneak in."

Kim:"Sounds good."

Trish:"YES!"

*after they sneak in the house, the boys are sleeping*

Kim:"let's throw water baloons filled with ice water at them"

Ally:"Yea totally chicas, i'll get the baloons"

Trish:"I'll get the water"

Kim:"i'll fill the baloons"

~~after 1 hour of cold water,popped baloons,water baloons,giggles,and soda~~

The girls walk into the guy's room and throw the water baloons at them

Ally:"run and hide!"

THE GUYS:"SHIT!"

Dez:"The girls?"

Austin/Jack:"Yea."

the girls are hiding

Trish:"i hear them coming!"

The guys go into the attic pick up the girls and throw them over their shoulders

the girls were hitting their backs

Ally:"Austin! Let go of me!"

Trish:"DEZ PUT ME DOWN!"

Kim:"Jack.?"

Jack:"Yes Kim?"

Kim:" .DOWN!"

The boys:"sorry, no can do"

the guys put the girls on a trampoline and make it so that they can't get out

Ally:"they are SO lucky it's summer GUYS! we can jump high and flip over the top and then let one out"

Kim:"Ok Ally you do it."

Ally:"Fine"

Ally does a flip and lands on her feet perfectly outside the trampoline and opens the door so that the other girls can come out

The guys were watching in shock

Austin:"WOW! 10 seconds!"

The girls go inside and have iced tea with extra sugar and ice

The girls conversation (alot like the everyday conversation with my bff):

Ally:"Did you ever notice that when you blow in a dog's face, he gets mad at you, but when you take him for a car ride, he sticks his head out the window?"

Kim:"I know right,"

Trish:"do you guys want to...GO SHOPPING!?"

Kim/Ally:"DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK?!"

Ally:"TO THE MALL!"

Kim/Trish:"TO THE MALL!"

the girls get on their motorcycles and then head down to the mall they head to a store called _'Camo Rock'_

Ally:(holding up camo mini skirt) "how about _this_ one."

Kim:"FAH-BU-LOUS!"

Trish:"we are buying it"

_After the shopping trip_

the girls enter the house with like a million shopping bags

Kim:*laughing* "DID YOU _SEE _ HIS FACE!"

*The guys walk in and heard Kim*

Austin:"what's so funny and.."

Jack:"who's.."

Dez:"face?"

Trish:"_THAT _WAS FUNNIER THAN THAT GUYS FACE!(laughing)"

Jack:"Explain why you guys are laughing?"

Ally:"ok so we were trying on bikinis at 'Bikini Hut' and then i walked out with a bikini Trish gave me and the guy that worked there.."

Kim:"_Dallas_"

Ally:"yes him he was cheeking me out and he ran into a pole then fell and then he broke a window and his eyes were the size of coconauts(laughing)"

Austin:"did you buy the bikini?"

Kim:"no the guys that were in the store were staring at her and then one tripped and got slushie all over her so we couldn't get it."

Austin:*sad face*"but..bu..but...the bikini.."

Trish:(whispering to Kim and Ally)"this is totally gonna work"

Ally/Kim:"TOTALLY!"

* * *

**ok guys i got to say 12 degree blackbelt isn't even a thing, but hey it's fan FICTION yea look it up so don't judge me for not knowing every little thing about karate so thnks plz and plz review plz plz it means so much. ;D**

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	12. Kira,'The Girls','The Guys',and battles

**so you guys are probably wondering what's gonna work from the last chapter,well one word... ! *cue evil laugh and lightning***

**Dez:"does anybody else see that lightning?"**

**anyway so here goes chapter 10 or 11 or 12 anyway so in this chapter there is Kira,Jerry,full-out sing battle,and-**

**Austin:"don't say it"**

**as i was saying full-out sing battle,and re-**

**Dez:"NO THERE WILL BE LIGHTNING!"**

**UUGGHHH I'M JUST GONNA SHUT THOSE 2 OUT FOR THIS! ok as i was saying there will be...REVENGE!*cue evil laugh and lightning***

**Dez:"SEE I TOLD YOU I TRUSTED YOU TO NOT SAY IT AND BOOM THERE GOES MY TRUST NO WATCH WHEN I SAY IT! REVENGE!"*cue unicorns and happy dance***

**Honestly how can he do that? so anyway Kira and Jerry like each other **

**Trish:" ."**

**let's start the story :D**

* * *

*'The Girls' are sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom when Kira walks in*

Ally:"hey Kira what's up?"

Kira:"Hey guys, i was wondering since Ally and Kim have a record deal with my dad and Trish is your guys' manager i was wondering if we could all be bff's?"

All the girls:"YES! Any way do u like any of the guys from the 'tem'? and in case you don't know who the are, it's Jerry, Milton, and Rudy"

Kira:"Well...i kindda liked Jerry."

Trish:" ! Jerry likes u too!"

Ally:"we should totally get you two together!"

Kim:"Done. i txted Jerry and now he and Kira are dating. so Kira. welcome to 'The Girls'"

Ally:"And now Jerry is in 'The Guys' it's us vs. them we have ALOT of revenge"*cue evil laugh and lightning*

Kira:"Does anyone else see the lightning ?"

Trish:"it happens everytime we say revenge"*evil laugh and lightning*

Kim:"ok where are the guys!?"

Ally:"they said that they'll meet us up at the beach for a singing battle."

Trish:"what are we gonna sing?!"

Kira:"I know JUST the song for us AND i can find out what the guys are gonna sing..."


	13. Singing battles :D

**ok guys i havn't updated in like a while...have u read my new story? it's called 'I Will Get Revenge' you will L-O-V-E it and if u don't give me suggestions. Ok so back to the story...**

* * *

Kira:"I heard the guys wanna sing 'Cruise' and 'Replay' we should sing 'Here's To Never Growing Up' and 'Sk8er Boi'"

All girls:"YES!"

Trish:"Let's go change"

~~with the guys at Austin's place~~

Jerry:*get's txt from Kim*"Guys,"

, and Dez:"Yea"

Jerry:"Me and Kira are dating!"

Austin:"Welcome to 'The Guys' Jerry we are a band called 'The Guys' and the girls are in a band called 'The Girls' and we plan revenge *cue evil laugh and lightning*...alot we are are dating...but we go against each other... get it?"

Jerry:"YAE! So what are we doing today?"

Dez:"OH YEA! We have a singing battle...against 'The Girls' so..we are singing 'Good Feeling' and 'Replay' yea..we are that awesome."

Jack:"Guys we should get ready...we have (looks at watch) 20 minutes."

Austin:"Jack...you don't have a watch"

Jack:"THAT'S why i can't tell the time."

Jerry:"guys..i think we are forgetting one little thing."

Austin:"What?"

Jerry:"Um...we kindda have to perform in like 10 mins."

Dez:"SHIT!"

~~the guys changed into black skinny jeans, and a red shirt with a black tie, and Hi-Tops~~

~~the girls change into black tutus and red shirts and Hi-Tops~~(both pictures on my profile)

There are 2 stages one for 'The Girls' and one for 'The Guys' They walk up to each other Austin to Ally, Dez to Trish, Jack to Kim, and Jerry to Kira in 2 lines staring at each other they look each other up and down

Ally:"So we are _those_ kind of band couples?"

Austin:"Yep."

Trish:"OMG Ally we have to go practice!"

Kim:"SHIT!"

Kira:"What?"

Kim:"I Forgot To Get The Microphones."

Jerry:"You messed up? Isn't that Trish's job?"

Trish:*glares at Jerry*

Ally:"No worries Kim i knew _somebody _would mess up so i have extra microphones..here"*hands one to each of the girls*

Dez:"Um..guys we're first."

Jack:"oohhhhh...*looks around* SHIT!"

Austin:"WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

Jack:"I forgot hat song we sing first."

Dez:"we sing 'Good Feeling' first."

Kira:"Ally?"

Ally:"Yea Kira."

Kira:"What song are _we _singing first?"

Ally:"Sk8er Boi'"

Austin:"You know Ally wrote that song for me?" (actually both of the songs that 'The Girls' sing are by Avril Lavinge)

All 'The Girls':"Yeeaaaaaaaaaaa"

Announcer:"Alright Miami we have a singing battle! They are dating, but in different bands! 'The Girls' the hottest girls around! Vs. 'The Guys' the guys with the swagger, and got the moves like jagger! Up first are 'The Guys' singing 'Good Feeling!'!"

Ally:"Kira! I thought you said they were singing 'Cruise'!"

Kira:"Ooopsiez!"

Austin/**Dez**/_Jack_/Jerry/**all**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

*The Guys start to jump around on stage*

Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January first, oh, you like that gossip  
Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many rolling stones you want  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP

**Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**  
**I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**  
**I get a good feeling, yeah**

_The mountain top, walk on water_  
_I got power, feel so royal_  
_One second, I'ma strike oil_  
_Diamond, platinum, no more for you_  
_Got adrenaline, never giving in_  
_Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in_  
_Witness I got the heart of 20 men_  
_No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den_  
_That flow, that spark, that crown_  
_You looking at the king of the jungle now_  
_Stronger than ever can't hold me down_  
_A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound_  
_Straight game face, it's game day_  
_See me running through the crowd full of melee_  
_No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,_  
_Take a genius to understand me_

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

_**Let's get it, let's get it**_  
_**I know you got the good feelin'**_  
_**Let's get it, let's get it**_  
_**Gotta love the life that we livin'**_  
_**Let's get it, let's get it**_  
_**I know you got the good feelin'**_  
_**Let's get it, let's get it**_  
_**Gotta love the life that we livin'**_

**Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**  
**I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**  
**I get a good feeling, yeah**

_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

The boys get off the stage and flip their hair in this order:Austin, Dez, Jack, Jerry

Announcer:"Arighty Miami let's give it up for round 1 for 'The Guys'!"

Crowd:*Claps and Cheers*

Announcer:"Now give it up for 'Sk8ter Boi' by 'The Girls'"

The girls got on the stage and got whistles from boys and 'The Guys' tense up and glare at all the guys who were whistling

Ally/**Trish**/_Kim_/Kira/_**All**_

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**  
**He wasn't good enough for her.**  
**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**  
**She needed to come back down to earth.**

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._  
_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_  
_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._  
_She calls up her friends._  
_They already know._  
_And they've all got tickets to see his show._  
_She tags along, stands in the crowd._  
_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_[2x:]_  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

**_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._**  
**_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._**  
**_We are more than just good friends._**  
**_This is how the story ends._**  
**_Too bad that you couldn't see..._**  
**_See the man that boy could be._**  
**_There is more than meets the eye,_**  
**_I see the soul that is inside._**

**_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._**  
**_Can I make it anymore obvious?_**  
**_We are in love._**  
**_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_**

**_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._**  
**_I'll be backstage after the show._**  
**_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_**

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

the girls get off the stage and flip their hair in this order(wow deja vu right?):Ally,Trish,Kim,and Kira they walk up to the guys and tease them and push them on stage...

* * *

**yay! the first part of the singing battle! and watch the video of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavinge. :D**

PEACE!-DAYNA :D


	14. Songs, Winners and no Trophy

**Hey...i know you guys hate me but school started the 26th so and i've had 'Stuff' and THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! I LOVE ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUESTS YOU ARE MAKING ME SO HAPPY I CAN'T STAND IT I AM LITTERALLY JUMPING! SO IF I SPELLA NYTHING WRONG OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU'LL KNOW WHY! so enough of my mushy crap Here's the story!:**

* * *

Austin:OOOkkkkk so i guess we're singing..here's a song we *motions to the other guys* wrote for our lovely girlfriends *points to the girls* LADY AND GENTLEMEN! 'CRUISE'!"

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Hey baby

Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water  
Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said,  
"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck."

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

When that summer sun fell to its knees  
I looked at her and she looked at me  
And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night  
'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right

I put it in park and  
Grabbed my guitar  
And strummed a couple chords  
And sang from the heart  
Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell, I can't get you out of my head

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
Come on

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Come on, girl  
Get those windows down and cruise  
Aww, yeah.

(The guys sang in the same order they did last time)

Crowd:*Cheers and claps*

Announcer:"Ladies and gentlemen...may I present the girls you drool for, the girls you want, the girls who are performing today!"

'The Girls' get on stage

Ally:*Takes microphone*"Thanks Logan (The Announcer...he looks like Jason Dolley) Now e will be singing a song to my horrible ex boyfriend...DALLAS MONTGOMERY!"

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

(The Girls start jumping all around the stage)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

(They sing it in the same order and last time)

The Girls get of the stage and and go up to the guys in two lines facing their boyfriends.

Logan:"ALRIGHT MIAMI! TIME TO VOTE! GIVE IT UP FOR 'THE GUYS'!"

(all the girls watching cheer and some guys)

Logan:"NOW FOR THE GIRLS!"

(Everybody starts clapping and cheering all the guys watching whistle)

Logan:"ALRIGHT CALM DOWN! Now the winner is...drumroll please...'The Girls'!"

The Girls get on stage and Ally takes the mic from Logan

Ally:"Austin, Dez, Jerry, and Jack...we would like to dedicate this speech to you."

Ally winks at the other girls (Kim, Kira, and Trish) and they nod

All The Girls:"YOU GUYS JUST LOST TO YOUR GIRLFRIENDS! BBUUUUUURRNNNNNNNNNN!"

Logan takes the mic

Logan:"Alright how does it feel to get OWNED!"

Austin:"IT SUCKS!"

Dez:"IT TASTES LIKE CRAP COVERED IN DEFEAT!"

Jerry:"I HATE IT!"

Jack:"HEY! ATLEAST OUR GIRLFRIENDS ARE HOT!"

Ally:"GIRLS CAN DO ANYTHING BOYS CAN DO BETTER!"

Logan:"I beg to differ."

All 'The Girls' glare at him and Ally steps closer and he shrinks down in fear

Kira:"What was that blonde boy?"

Logan:"Uhh...I meant to say...that...erm...I LOVE YOU GUYS!" (nervously)

Logan gets dirty looks from 'The Girls''s boyfriends

Ally:"That's better."

'The Girls' get off the stage and when they get there Dez and Jerry throw hissy fits

Dez:"No it's _not_ fair!"

Kim:"What can we say. The people _love _us"

Austin:"Yea...especially all the guys in the U.S."

Kira:"Probably...maybe i should go call Zayn...from One Direction" (pulls out her phone)

Jerry:"NNOOO!" (grabs Kira's phone and throws it at some random guy)

Kira:"WHAT THE FUCK JERRY!"

Jerry:"Sorry i just didn't want you to call-"

Kira:"NO! I don't mean my phone...the guy you threw my phone at" (points to Logan)

Kira:"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE US A TROPHY!"

Trish:"Thanks alot Jerry, now we don't geta trophy."

Jack:"But...you still have _us_"

Ally:"Good enough..come on guys we are having a sleepover at my house"(she says this to Kim Kira and Trish)

Kim, Kira, Trish, Dez, Austin, Jack, and Jerry follow Ally

Ally points at 'The Guys'

Ally:"Not _you _guys."

Austin:"Oh i knew that."

Dez:"IT WAS JACK'S IDEA!"

Ally:"OMG NO WAY IT'S..."


	15. Zayn, Penguins, and Where's Trish

**Ok guys i am feeling VERY writey so sit back and read...**

* * *

**Last time:**

_**Kim:"What can we say. The people love us"**_

_**Austin:"Yea...especially all the guys in the U.S."**_

_**Kira:"Probably...maybe i should go call Zayn...from One Direction" (pulls out her phone)**_

_**Jerry:"NNOOO!" (grabs Kira's phone and throws it at some random guy)**_

_**Kira:"WHAT THE FUCK JERRY!"**_

_**Jerry:"Sorry i just didn't want you to call-"**_

_**Kira:"NO! I don't mean my phone...the guy you threw my phone at" (points to Logan)**_

_**Kira:"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE US A TROPHY!"**_

_**Trish:"Thanks alot Jerry, now we don't geta trophy."**_

_**Jack:"But...you still have us"**_

_**Ally:"Good enough..come on guys we are having a sleepover at my house"(she says this to Kim Kira and Trish)**_

_**Kim, Kira, Trish, Dez, Austin, Jack, and Jerry follow Ally**_

_**Ally points at 'The Guys'**_

_**Ally:"Not you guys."**_

_**Austin:"Oh i knew that."**_

_**Dez:"IT WAS JACK'S IDEA!"**_

_**Ally:"OMG NO WAY IT'S..."**_

* * *

Now:

"...ONE DIRECTION!" (All the girls fangirl and jump around and then One Direction turn around and see the 4 hot girls and instantly fall in love)

Ally:"OH MY FUCKIN GOD! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! IT'S ONE DIRECTION!"

Austin wraps his arm around Ally's waist and pulls her into him Jack, Jerry, and Dez do the same thing with their girlfriends

Kira:"ALLY! IT'S NIALL OMG I'VE HAD A CRUSH IN HIM SINCE...HOW LONG AGO WAS THAT!?"

Trish:"I WOULD TOTALLY DATE LIAM RIGHT NOW!"

Kim:"AAAAHHHHH! LIAM LIAM!"

Ally:*poking Zayn* "Are you real?! YOU LOOK SOO MUCH CUTER IN PERSON!"

Zayn:"Well, who are these pretty ladies?"

'The Guys':"OUR GIRLFRIENDS!"

Louis:"Well looks like Beauty and the Beast huh? But the magical spell doesn't wear off."

Kim:"Listen here i will RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

Ally:"DO NOT GET ON MY BAD SIDE."

Zayn:"Is it as pretty as the side i'm looking at?"

All 'The Guys':"That's it."

Trish:"GUYS STOP!"

Ally:"Guys i'm calling Ross and his brothers Ratliff, and Rydel."

Austin:"Alllllllllllllllss really? You know how big of a ego they have."

Kira:"THEM. Austin, have you SEEN yourself, you guys were about to beat up One Direction."

Ally:"Ok guys i'm putting them on speaker." *puts phone on speaker*****

Riker:"HEY ALLY!"

Ally:"Hey Riker you're on speaker and why are you yelling"

Rydel:"Cuz' he's an idiot."

Kira:"Good one Ry-Ry."

Ross:"ALLY?! IS THAT YOU?!"

Ally:"Yes, now stop yelling."

Ross:"Is Austin there?"

Austin:"Yes, Yes I am."

Rydel:"ROSSY CAKES!"

Ally:"I SAID NO YELLING!"

*Suddenly there's a crash at Ross's house.*

Rocky:"RATLIFF! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TAKING PENGUINS FROM THE ZOO?!"

Rydel:"GUYS! ALLY CALLED! COME HERE!"

*suddenly everyone rushes down the stairs.*

Ratliff:"Hey Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllls"

Rocky:"Wazzap Alls"

Ally:"Welll...AustinDezJackandJerryalmostbeatupOne Direction."

Rydel:"WHAT!? ROCKY, ROSS, RATLIFF, RIKER, COME ON! WE GOTTA GO TO THE CONCERT PLACE!"

Zayn:"AARRGGGHHH GET THIS BLONDE OFF ME!"

Rocky:"Is that _Zayn Malik_ from One Direction?"

Zayn:"Yep, that's me."

Ross:"Great **more **competition."

Ratliff:"Shut up"

Riker:"Alright Alls we'll be right there"

Ally:"KK"*hangs up*

~~5 minutes later~~

All of R5:"ALLY AUSTIN TRISH DEZ!"*they hug them in a big group hug*

Kira:"Guys...WHERE TRISH?!"


	16. OMG! R5, and Tours

_Riker:"HEY ALLY!"_

_Ally:"Hey Riker you're on speaker and why are you yelling"_

_Rydel:"Cuz' he's an idiot."_

_Kira:"Good one Ry-Ry."_

_Ross:"ALLY?! IS THAT YOU?!"_

_Ally:"Yes, now stop yelling."_

_Ross:"Is Austin there?"_

_Austin:"Yes, Yes I am."_

_Rydel:"AUSTIN CAKES!"_

_Ally:"I SAID NO YELLING!"_

_*Suddenly there's a crash at Ross's house.*_

_Rocky:"RATLIFF! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TAKING PENGUINS FROM THE ZOO?!"_

_Rydel:"GUYS! ALLY CALLED! COME HERE!"_

_*suddenly everyone rushes down the stairs.*_

_Ratliff:"Hey Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllls"_

_Rocky:"Wazzap Alls"_

_Ally:"Welll...AustinDezJackandJerryalmostbeatupOne Direction."_

_Rydel:"WHAT!? ROCKY, ROSS, RATLIFF, RIKER, COME ON! WE GOTTA GO TO THE CONCERT PLACE!"_

_Zayn:"AARRGGGHHH GET THIS BLONDE OFF ME!"_

_Rocky:"Is that Zayn Malik from One Direction?"_

_Zayn:"Yep, that's me."_

_Ross:"Great __**more **__competition."_

_Ratliff:"Shut up"_

_Riker:"Alright Alls we'll be right there"_

_Ally:"KK"*hangs up*_

_~~5 minutes later~~_

_All of R5:"ALLY AUSTIN TRISH DEZ!"*they hug them in a big group hug*_

_Kira:"Guys...WHERE TRISH?!"_

* * *

Ally:"She got kidnapped by One Direction" (note her sarcasm)

Dez:"REALLY!"

Trish:"NO i'm right here." (goes out from behind Ally)

Dez:"OOhhhhhhhh...i knew that."

Jimmy comes over

Austin:"Wazzap Jimmy ma' bro."

Jimmy:"Austin...just...just...don't"

Ally:"Hey Jimmy what's up?"

Jimmy:"Ok...Ally and Kim are now world know superstars and you and all you friends are going on tour with R5."

Ally and Kim:"YYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

R5:"YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!"

Austin and Jack and Jerry and Dez and Kira and Trish:"We go too right?"

JImmy:"Yes, you have a HUGE tour bus, since i guessed your friends would be coming and your are headed to France at 5 am tomorrow, so get packed and get ready."

*everybody gets packed and let's just skip to tomorrow morning, ok.*

Ally, Kim, Trish, and Kira skip down the stairs with Ally's older brother (ok Yes, she has an older brother...he looks like the guy who plays Dallas.) Danny carries their stuff.

Danny:"Alllyyyyyyyyyy what do you guys have in here. Rocks?"

Ally:"No now stop complaining and put them on the bus."

*Danny puts them on the bus. what the girl's are wearing:*

All:the same rainbow short shorts and shirt that has a mustache on it.

Ally: XX-hi black converse

Kira: Black high-heeled booties

Kira: Black Osiris shoes

Trish: Black ballet flats

_Outside of the bus_

Ally:"Ok Danny, we're done here...or are you coming?"

Danny:"I'm sure as hell i'm coming."

Kira:"UUUgggggghhhhhhh. now we need a babysitter..."

Danny:"I'm not letting 5 girls and 9 boys 10 counting ride on a bus ALONE all over the WORLD!"

Trish:"Fine! Let's go."

~~They get on the bus.~~

Austin and the guys whistle.

Dallas:"Is there a _reason _you perverts are staring at Ally and the...other ones.?"

Austin:"First of all '_dad_' Ally's my girlfriend so if you cared a shit, you would leave me alone."

All 'The Girls':AAAHHHHHHH! HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!"


	17. Tours,RATLIFF!, and singing

**Last Time:**

* * *

__Outside of the bus__

_Ally:"Ok Danny, we're done here...or are you coming?"_

_Danny:"I'm sure as hell i'm coming."_

_Kira:"UUUgggggghhhhhhh. now we need a babysitter..."_

_Danny:"I'm not letting 5 girls and 9 boys 10 counting ride on a bus ALONE all over the WORLD!"_

_Trish:"Fine! Let's go."_

_~~They get on the bus.~~_

_Austin and the guys whistle._

_Danny:"Is there a reason you perverts are staring at Ally and the...other ones.?"_

_Austin:"First of all 'dad' Ally's my girlfriend so if you cared a shit, you would leave me alone."_

_All 'The Girls':AAAHHHHHHH! HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!"_

* * *

**Now:**

Danny:"ALLY!"

They run to the girls to see them laughing

Austin:"Allyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Ally:(in between laughs)"Y-e-es A-u-u-s-t-t-t-iiiiiiiii-n?"

Riker:"Why.."

Rocky:"The..."

Ross:"Fuck..."

Ratliff:"Did..."

Austin:"You..."

Dez:"Even..."

Jack:"Fuckin'..."

Jerry:"Yell?"

Ally:"C'mon Austin, Dez, Jack, Jerry."

All The girls:"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING WITH RYDEL!"

Ally hops on Austin's back

Trish hops on Dez's back

Kim hops on Jack's back

Kira hops on Jerry's back

Rydel hops on Ratliff's back

Ally:"TO THE MALL!"

All the other girls:"TO THE MALL!"

Austin:"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine"

Ross,Riker,and Rocky:"YYEESSS!"

Rydel:"What are you guys so happy 'bout?"

Riker:"WE DON'T HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!"

Trish:"Says who?"

Rocky:"RUN!"

Dez:"GUYS WE HAVE 2 HOURS UNTIL THE PLANE TO PARIS!"

Kim:"Umm...Dez we are going to France."

Trish:"WHO CARES! LET'S GO!"

~~~They get on the bus~~~

~~~30 mins until the plane ride still on the bus~~~

Ally:"Rocky give me my IPhone, Riker get your head out out of the microwave, Ratliff where did you get a penguin? Ross, Austin, Jack, Jerry, and Dez stop playing football in the bus."

Kira:"Me and the girls are gonna change"

~The girls change~ pics on my profile

~They get off the bus and get on the plane~~

They sit like this Left to right: Rydel,Ratliff,Riker,Rocky,Ross,Austin,Ally,Trish,D ez,Jack,Kim,Kira,Jerry.

After 5 long hours of telling the boys to stop playing football, 4 bottles of nail polish, 60 boxes of candy, 20 bottles of Coke, and 1 hour of sleep...

~~they get off the plane~~

*They call a limo and are taken to the concert place.*

Ross:"Ok how about 'The Girls' practice for our performance."

Kira:"When is it?"

Riker:"10 Minutes."

Ally":COME ON WE HAVE TO GET ON STAGE!"

The girls get on stage.

Announcer:"Alright Paris! Please welcome! 'The Girls'!"

Ally/**Trish**/Kim/_Kira_/ _**All**_

We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah.

*They start to jump around the stage*

**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**  
**Warrior, -rior!**  
**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**  
**Warrior, -rior, ow!**

We are the misfits,  
We are the bad kids,  
The degenerates.  
We ain't perfect but that's alright.  
Love us or hate us,  
Nothin' can break us,  
Better believe us.  
Times, they are a-changing tonight.

**_We're the ones who flirt with disaster,_**  
**_On your ass we'll pounce like a panther._**  
**_Cut the bullshit out with a dagger,_**  
**_With a dagger, with a dagger._**  
**_Do or die we all gonna stay young,_**  
**_Shoot the lights out like a machine gun._**  
**_Think it's time for a revolution,_**  
**_Revolution, revolution._**

We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah.

**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**  
**Warrior, -rior!**  
**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**  
**Warrior, -rior, ow!**

Now this is our time,  
Our generation,  
And we're impatient.  
Animals you ready to fight?  
Fight for the fuck ups,  
Stand up for true love,  
We'll never give up.  
Live like it's our last night alive.

_We're the ones who flirt with disaster,_  
_On your ass we'll pounce like a panther._  
_Cut the bullshit out with a dagger,_  
_With a dagger, with a dagger._  
_Do or die we all gonna stay young,_  
_Shoot the lights out like a machine gun._  
_Think it's time for a revolution,_  
_Revolution, revolution._

We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah.

**_Warrior, -rior, -rior,_**  
**_Warrior, -rior!_**  
**_Warrior, -rior, -rior,_**  
**_Warrior, -rior!_**

_(Born to- -or),_  
_(Huh, yeah, yeah),_  
_(-Or, warrior, -ior),_  
_(Yeah, yeah, -or),_  
_(Huh, yeah)._

**_We were born to break the doors down,_**  
**_Fight until the end._**  
**_It's something that's inside of us,_**  
**_It's, how we've always been, yeah._**

Warrior, -rior, -rior,  
Warrior, -rior!  
Warrior, -rior, -rior,  
Warrior, -rior!

Announcer:"ALRIGHT PARIS! GIVE IT UP FOR 'THE GUYS'!"

*The Guys get on the stage.*

Austin/**Dez**/Jack/_Jerry_/**_All_**

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

**You got designer shades,**  
**Just to hide your face**  
**And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.**  
**And you never say "Hey"**  
**Or remember my name.**  
**And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.**

You got your high brow,  
Shoes on your feet,  
And you wear them around  
Like they ain't shit.  
But you don't know the way that you look,  
When your steps make that much noise.

Shh I got you all figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "Hey"  
Or remember my name.  
It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

**_You got your high brow,_**  
**_Switch in your walk,_**  
**_And you don't even look when you pass by._**  
**_But you don't know the way that you look_**  
**_When your steps make that much noise._**  
**_Shh._**

**_I got you all figured out,_**  
**_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._**  
**_Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are_**  
**_Who do you think that you are?_**

**_Cause it sure seems (cause it sure seems)_**  
**_You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)_**  
**_But we all see (we all see)_**  
**_You got your head in the clouds_**

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

**_You got designer shades,_**  
**_Just to hide your face_**  
**_And you wear them around like you're cooler than me._**  
**_And you never say "Hey"_**  
**_Or remember my name._**  
It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

Announcer:"ALRIGHT! GIVE IT UP FOR R5!"

*R5 sing 'Pass Me By'*

Everybody meets up at Starbucks

Rocky takes Ally's IPhone

Ally:"ROCKYYYYYYYY!"

Rocky:*Checking Ally's pictures*"Yes?"

Ally:"GIVE ME THAT!" *takes IPhone back.* "dumbass."

Rocky:"ALLY! I WAS LOOKING AT YOUR PICTURES!"

Trish:"Um...exactly _what_ pictures?"

Ally:"NO Rocky don't tell me you saw _those_ pictures right?!"

Austin:"What pictures?"

Ross:"Yea, what pictures?"

Ally:"Um...Kira want to say what pictures?!"

Kira:"Yea, thepicturesofDezAustinJackandJerryafterweputmakeup onthem,"

Rydel:"Ok guys only girls understand that so Kira...CAN I HAVE ONE OF DEZ!"

Kira:"Sure" *Texts Rydel a picture and Rydel is ROFL'ing.*

Riker:"Fine well let's go we have a Halloween show next week, in AUSTRALIA!"

~~5 months later~~

On the plane

Everybody:"RATLIFF!"

Ratliff:"Yes."

Ally:"Guys come on we have to be getting to Miami i can't wait to see Danny!"

Riker:"You mean that doofus that called us guys perverts?"

Ally:"Yes, that's the one."

Rocky:"Ally i don't like him AT ALL."

Trish:"Who cares."

Ally:"Guys...he's my brother."

Ratliff:"Pshhh i knew that." (faking it)

Ross:"Ok now all i have to do is find my phone."

Rydel:"You dropped it in the pool."

Kira:"No that was Ally, Ross dropped his in the lake."

Ally:"THAT'S why Austin got me a new phone!"

Kim:"Guyyyyyyyyyyys"

*they get on the bus*

Good Time starts playing

Ally, Trish, Kira, Kim and Rydel start singing as loud as they can, and dancing around the bus

Ally:"RIKER TURN IT UP!"

Riker:"KK Alls" *Riker turns it up*

Ally and Rydel stand on the table and start dancing then Warrior comes on

Ally:"HEY! WE'RE ON THE RADIO!"

Ally and Kira sing along.

Trish and Kim join them

Everybody is video taping them

Ally starts jumping and she is the only one on the table

This goes on for like..the rest of the ride.


	18. Riker, don't even try

~~So after the bus ride, shopping, 37 2 litre bottles of coke and 7 pizzas they were chilling out on the sofa of the bus Ally is almost passed out~~

Ally:"Do you guys need to use the sleep?"

everybody stares at Ally with a '0.o' look on their face

Ally:(Whispering to herself)_"Maybe __**I **__need to use the sleep."_

Riker:"Alright, let's go to sleep, cuz' obviously _somebody_ (looks at Ally) needs to sleep"

~Everybody goes to bed, skip to next morning Ally, Kira, Trish, Kim, and Rydel are dressed (pics on my profile) for a lazy day, and the guys (ALL of them like R5 guys too) are sleeping.~

Riker wakes up

Rocky, Ratliff, Ross, and Dez wake up

then Austin, Jack and Jerry wake up

Riker:"What is (motions to the girls watching a movie with ice cream, chips, soda, pickles, and candy surrounding them while they are laughing their heads off to 'Grown Ups 2') _this_"

Ally:"It's called a lazy day, look it up."

Rocky:"One _liittttle_ problem."

Kira:"_Yes_ Rocky."

Ross:"You guys have a concert in like (looks at watch) 2 hours."

you could hear mutters of 'Shit' 'Fuck' 'Damn It' and 'Uggggghhhhh fuck life' from the girls

Ratliff:"You don't you gals go get dressed."

*the girls get dressed for the concert (pictures on my profile) and go on stage.*

The girls sing 'Ready Or Not'

The Guys sing 'Rocketeer'

R5 sing 'Crazy 4 U'

Then they get on the tourbus after a CRAZY meet and greet

~After everyone gets dressed in PJ's and clean up the bus~

Rocky:"Has anybody seen Dez?"

Dez, and Ratliff pop up from behind him with whipped cream all over them, and a pancake stuck to their faces and maple syrup in their hair and butter on their clothes and Dez has a frying pan in his hand

Dez:"HERE I AM!"

Rocky screams like a girl than tries to play cool and ends up falling on his face

Riker:"So how did you guys get-" (cut off by Ally)

Ally:"Riker, don't even try."

Austin:"AAAHHHHH!" (really girly.)


	19. Spiders, and Dancing

Ally:"AUSTIN! WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU HURT?!"

Austin:"N-n-o i-i-i-t's a-a-a SPIDER!*insert girly scream here*"

Everyone laughs and Riker kills it.

Rocky:"There. Better?"

Austin:"Very."

then you could faintly hear Ally, Kira, Kim and Trish singing in another room

they all walk up to the door and press their ears against it

Ally:"Alright girls, from the top."

**Ally:**I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

**All:**Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

**Kim:**Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

**Trish:**Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

**All:**Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

**Ally:**Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

**All but Ally:**I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

Ally:"Alright girls, how do you like the new song?"

Kira:"TOTES FABU!"

Kim:"AMAZING!"

Trish:"YES! I LOVE IT!"

Riker opens the door to find the girls in shorts and sweaters and converse with their hair in ponytails while Ally is choreographing the dance and they're singing

*after they finish the dance and finished everything*

Riker:"WOW!"

Everybody claps and the girls yelp and then try to play it cool

Ally:"'Sup."

Ratliff:"Oh, and great dance by the way."

Ally:"Thanks, we've been working on some new songs."

Rocky:"Can we hear them?"

Ally looks at the girls and they nod

Jerry:"Sooooo..."

Kira:"Great, we just lost our place."

Jack:"Thanks alot Jerry."

Jerry:"Your welcome."

Everyone glares at Jerry.

Then the girls s tart to sing

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR...

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR...

Ally:"And those are the songs. There are like 3 more but, yea so thanks guys."

Bus Driver:"W e have reached our destination."

Riker:"Time to go."

Ally:"No shit sherlock."

Everyone laughs

Riker:"Fine, Fine, I need to use the idiot."

Kim:"Riker, you ARE and idiot."

Everyone laughs while they get off the bus, and get bombarded by fans trying to get autographs and enter the concert hall.


	20. ROSS! Beanies and Performances

So after the concert they went shopping boys with boys girls with girls.

~~With the girls~~

Rydel: (holding up pink bikini with fringes) "How's this one Allz?"

Ally:"OMG RYDEL! I LOVE IT!"

Kira:"Yea, yea, yea how many bikinis do we have? Right, FUCKING 18 BIKINIS!"

Kim:"She _does _have a point, we have WAYYYYY too many shopping bags" (points to the 2 limos filled with shopping bags and the 6 bags that each of them were carrying)

Ally:"Yea, we should get to the bus."

Just then Ally's phone rings **(R5 AND THEM/ **ALLY AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS)

**Riker:"HEY ALLY!"**

**Rocky:"'Sup Allz"**

**Ratliff:"How's the beautiful Ally?"**

*****Then you could hear Ratliff being slapped and "DUDE! STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Ally:"You guyz 'kay?"

**Riker:"Ummm...well Ross kindda messed up your guys' beanies."**

then Ally dropped her phone and Trish caught it

Trish:"TELL THAT DUMBASS HE OWES US NEW BEANIES AND-"

Ross hung up the phone on his side.

Rydel:"Ross hung up, didn't he?"

Trish:"Yep. YOU GUYS PUMPED FOR TOMORROWS SHOW!?"

All:"WHOO!"

Then they get on the bus and load their stuff in their 'quarters' and the girls glared at Ross.

Ally:"Rosss."

Ross hides behing Jack, and Jack flips him

Ross:"Yes. Ally?"

Kim:"We need to talk."

they drag Ross to a seperate room and you could hear yelling and girlish screaming then Ross walks out with half of his shirt torn a black eye and bruises...everywhere. And a footprint imprinted on his...you know, let's not talk about 'there'.

All the girls walk out with relieved looks on their faces and they each have 100$ in their hands Ally is fixing her hair

Ally:"I feel SOOOOO much better."

Everyone laughs and they get ready for the concert.

*Time skip to the concert (i'm a terrible person)*

The Girls get on stage

Announcer (his name is Sam, looks like Dylan Sprouse):"Please give a warm welcome to...drumroll please...'THE GIRLS'! ALL THE WAY FROM MIAMI!"

They get on the stage and sing 'Gold' by Britt Nicole

The Guys go on and then R5

~~On the bus~~

Jerry:"I need to bathroom."

Ally:"You need to _what_?

Jerry:"I NEED TO USE THE PEE!"

Jerry goes to the bathroom as soon as he leaves everyone starts to laugh

Kim:"I want this tour to last _FOREVER_.

Kira:"We still have like...1 mor year of touring."

Trish:"1 MORE YEAR FILLED WITH HANGING OUT YOU GUYS! Nah."

Everyone glares at her.

Trish:"...KIDDING!"

~Then they went to bed, and they thought tomorrow was going to be just like any other day, boy were they RIGHT!~


	21. Ice Cream, and 'The Black Suun'

~The next day in the morning Riker and Ally were the only ones awake~

Ally:"Rikkeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Riker:"Ya Allz."

Ally:"Carry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Riker:"Where to Allz."

Ally:"To the night club on the other side of the bus." (sarcasm/monotone)

Riker:"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the dancing/singing/beating Ross up room?"

Ally glares at him and he puts his hands up in surrender

Ally gets on his back and he takes her to the dancing/singing/beating Ross up room.

Ally hops of Riker's back

Ally:"Thanks Riker."

Riker:"No probs Allz."

Then Ally goes into the room and Riker stayed there he was about to leave until he heard this:

**"Raise Your Glass"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

_[Verse 2]_  
Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

_[Bridge]_  
Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

_[Chorus]_  
So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me

(END)

and then he quietly opened the door to find Ally singing and dancing.

Ally:"'Sup Riker."

Riker:"When did you get good at dancing?"

Ally:"Remember the day we went to the zoo and Ratliff stole 3 penguins and a turtle?"

Riker nods

Ally:"Yea that day, I was choreographing the dance and then i learned to dance."

Riker:"So, we were ALL like all of us on the bus were gonna have a HUGE concert and we perform together, that's when YOU, Kim, Kira, Trish, and Rydel come in handy, you guys were supposed to sing and me and all the other guys were gonna dance."

Ally:"OMYGOD! THANK YOU RIKER! "

Riker:"And i forgot one liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitle thing."

Ally:"Yes, Riker."

Riker:"Jimmy saw all of your other performances and he wanted YOU to choreograph the show. So yea."

Ally:"Fine. Go get everybody and we'll start."

Riker gets everybody and now they were practicing

Ally:"Alright when i sing the first verse the guys are just standing there and then they start jumping in the same place but left to right, like this."

*jumps from left to right in the same place with both her feet like 'stuck' together.*

~~After choreographing 'Raise Your Glass' they chilled on the sofa~~

Ally:"UUUUUUGHHHHHH i am SOOOO tired."

Ratliff:"Why are YOU tired, WE were the ones dancing."

Ally:"WELL, teachin you guys to dance was really hard because ' ' here (glares pointedly at Jerry) kept messing up, so blame him, and you guys weren't the ones singing."

Jack:"Allz, sorry to rain on your parade, but we sing too."

Ally glares at Jack.

Jack:"I'll just shut up."

Kim:"Good Boy."

Rocky:"Sometimes it's like you guys aren't even dating."

Ross:"I know right."

Ally:"Ross, you got guts contradicting us."

Rydel:"Let's go to bed guys, Austin is practically passed out."

~~So they went to bed, now it is the next day at the ice cream cart~~

Ally:"I'll have chocolate with extra rainbow sprinkles."

~Ally gets her ice cream and it's covered in sprinkles~

Jack:"Ally, that's ALOT of sprinkles."

Ally:"Remember when i asked for your opinion? Me either."

Trish:(Eating her ice cream)"BBUUURRRRNNN!"

~~they get back on the bus and the girls change into short shots and crop tops.~~

Riker:"Where you guys goin?"

Ally:"To buy more beanies." (glares at Ross)

~They head out~

Then Ally sees none other than..

Ally:"THE BLACK SUN..."

Kim:"HELL NO!"


	22. SURPRISES!

Last Time:

~~they get back on the bus and the girls change into short shots and crop tops.~~

Riker:"Where you guys goin?"

Ally:"To buy more beanies." (glares at Ross)

~They head out~

Then Ally sees none other than..

Ally:"THE BLACK SUN..."

Kim:"HELL NO!"

Now:

Kim and Ally immediately take action and knock them out, then run to the bus rush in and lock the door Ally and Kim were panting.

Jack:"KIM! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Ally:"Jack, Black Sun is back."

Jack:"WHAT!"

Riker:"BUS DRIVER! HIT IT AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Then the bus was speeding out of Arizona

Rocky:"Ok, who are the black sun and WHY is Jack pissed."

Kim:"Me, Ally and Jack are Karate geniuses well, mostly me and Ally, but the Black Sun...(tells them the story of the Black Sun, and how Ally and Kim are sisters)"

Ratliff:"WOW. So are you guys trying to run from them?"

Ally slaps him.

Ally:"YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE WE ARE RUNNING FROM THEM!"

Ratliff:"Ok one)Can you guys teach me karate? and 2)OOOWWWWWWWW!"

Kim:"One no and 2 good."

Ratliff:"Well someone had asshole pills this morning."

before Kim could pound his face in Ally dragged her Kira and Trish into their 'SPECIAL' room.

They all followed while Rydel was doing her makeup and Rocky being the idiot he is opened the door to see them practicing and dancing

ALLY:** I**** fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot**  
**Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol**  
**We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)**  
**I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate**  
**And I don't need any man to be getting in my way**  
**But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)**  
**I just keep moving my body (yeah)**  
**I'm always ready to party (yeah)**  
**No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)**  
**And I'll never say that I'm sorry**

**[Chorus]** All:  
**Oh I'm an American girl**  
**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world**  
**Hot blooded, all american girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television**  
**Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**

**I wanna see all the stars and everything in between I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine**  
**Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa)**  
**I just keep moving my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah) No I don't listen to mommy (yeah) and I'll never say that I'm sorry**

**_[Chorus] Kim_**  
**Oh I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**

**You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night) You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night**

**_[Chorus]Kira_**  
**Oh I'm an american girl**  
**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all american girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition** (Oh-way-oh)

Ally: Oh** I'm an american girl**  
**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world**  
**I'm an American girl...**

And they were dancing REALLY good. Then Rocky, being stupid, fell on the floor and the girls stopped and looked at then in the middle of doing a move when you fall on one knee then drag your foot until you stand.

Ally:"ROCKY!"

Rocky:"Sup Allz."

Trish:"Don't you 'Sup' us."

Kim:"This is the...like 4th time you've done this."

Jerry:"Actually it's the 3rd-" cut off by Kira

Kira:"Jerry, I love you, but shut up."

Everyone laughed.


	23. HIDE ME!

~~IT's Ally's 22nd birthday, ok guys.~~

*22 by Taylor Swift was blasting trough the bus speakers as the whole bus was screaming out the lyrics at the top of their lungs.*

Ally:""WE'RE HAPPY, FREE, CONFUSED, AND LONELY AT THE SAME TIME, IT'S MISERABLE AND MAGICAL, OOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!""

~~After the song ended~~

Everyone was laughing and Ally was drunk, as were all the girls on the bus.

*Ally get's a phone call from One Direction (**One Direction**/Ally)

**"Ally you're drunk."**

"You're right. And you're ugly. But tomorrow morning, I'll be sober. And you'll still be ugly" (Winston Churchill right there.)

One Direction hung up and everybody on the bus started laughing

Kim fist bumps Ally

Kim:"Good one Allz."

Ratliff:"Yea, i agree with Kimmy-Kat over here."

Kim punches Ratliff.

Ratliff:"OK I'M SORRY!"

Kim:"Better."

Ross:"ALLY!"

Ally instantly punches Ross in the face

Ross:"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

Ally:"And why were you born?"

Ross:"Well played Dawson, well played."

Riker:"Guys i'm gonna head to beeeeeeeeee..."

And then he was sleeping.

Kira:"I say we prank him."

Trish, Kim, Ally:"TRUCE!"

Rocky:"Guys i wouldn't d-"(cut off by Ally.)

Ally:"Rocky shut up."

Rydel:"Guys imma head to bed."

Ratliff:"See ya' tomorrow beautiful."

Kira:"As much as i LOVE watching you 2 hopeless romantics flirt"(Sarcasm)"we have a Riker to prank."

Ally:"GUYS! HE'S WAKING UP!"

They all run in different direction and SOMEHOW 'The Guys' and 'The Girls' end up in the 'ROOM'

Ally:"Me and the girls are gonna start practicing."

**There's a place downtown,**  
**Where the freaks all come around.**  
**It's a hole in the wall.**  
**It's a dirty free for all.**

**When the dark**  
**Of the night comes around.**  
**That's the time,**  
**That the animal comes alive.**  
**Looking for**  
**Something wild.**

**And now we lookin' like pimps**  
**In my gold Trans-Am.**  
**Got a water bottle full of whiskey**  
**In my handbag.**  
**Got my drunk text on**  
**I'll regret it in the mornin'**  
**But tonight**  
**I don't give a**  
**I don't give a**  
**I don't give a**

**There's a place downtown,**  
**Where the freaks all come around.**  
**It's a hole in the wall.**  
**It's a dirty free for all.**

**And they turn me on.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**  
**If you're looking for a show.**  
**Where they go hardcore**  
**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**Everybody Take It Off.**

**Lose your mind.**  
**Lose it now.**  
**Lose your clothes**  
**In the crowd.**  
**We're delirious.**  
**Tear it down**  
**'Til the sun comes back around.**

**N-now we're getting so smashed.**  
**Knocking over trash cans.**  
**Eurbody breakin' bottles**  
**It's a filthy hot mess.**  
**Gonna get faded**  
**I'm not the designated**  
**Driver so**  
**I don't give a**  
**I don't give a**  
**I don't give a**

**There's a place downtown,**  
**Where the freaks all come around.**  
**It's a hole in the wall.**  
**It's a dirty free for all.**

**And they turn me on.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**  
**If you're looking for a show.**  
**Where they go hardcore**  
**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**Everybody Take It Off.**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**Oh, Oh, Oh!**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**  
**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**  
**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Oooh.**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF! _[x3]_**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**There's a place downtown,**  
**Where the freaks all come around.**  
**It's a hole in the wall.**  
**It's a dirty free for all.**

**And they turn me on.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**  
**If you're looking for a show.**  
**Where they go hardcore**  
**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**When they Take It Off.**  
**Everybody Take It Off.**

Jack:"That was AWESOME!"

Ally:"Tell me something i don't know."

Kim:"You guys thinking what i'm thinking?"

Kira:"HELL YEA!"

Trish:"A one a two a one two three and.."

[Spoken:]  
Tell me something I don't know

**[Verse 1]**  
**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it**  
**It's so hard to break yeah**  
**There's no way to fake it**  
**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling**  
**I shouldn't believe in**  
**The dreams that I'm dreaming**

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
**I hear it everyday**  
**I hear it all the time**  
**I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind**  
**Oh**

**[Chorus]**  
**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]**

**How many inches in a mile**  
**What it takes to make you smile**  
**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**  
**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know [2x]**

**[Verse 2]**  
**Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing**  
**This life I'm pursuing**  
**The odds I'd be losing**  
**Everybody tells me that it's one in a million**  
**Like one in billion**  
**One in a zillion**

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
**I hear it every day**  
**I hear it all the time**  
**I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind**  
**Oh**

**[Chorus]**  
**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]**  
**How many inches in a mile**  
**What it takes to make you smile**  
**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**  
**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**[Rap]**  
**So here's the track**  
**Like Catrina makes a**  
**Wish Medina**  
**Make 'em say, "I'm ready."**  
**Are you ready for it**  
**Ya I'm ready for it**  
**Really ready for it**  
**Ya I'm ready for it**  
**Let's get ready for it**

**[Bridge]**  
**I'm on my way**  
**I know I'm gonna get there someday**  
**It doesn't help when you say**  
**It won't be easy**

**[Chorus]**  
**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]**

**How many inches in a mile**  
**What it takes to make you smile**  
**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [3x]**

**How many inches in a mile**  
**What it takes to make you smile**  
**Get you not to treat me like a child baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know.**

Jerry:"Do you guys have a song for EVERYTHING we say to you?"

Ally:"Maybe, Maybe not."

Austin:"I hope not."

Jack:"Me either."

Ally:"You guys are REALLY bad at whispering."

Austin:"You guys wanna see my bucket list?!"

Kim:"That reminds me of a song we wrote yesterday!"

Ally:"Shall we?"

Trish:"We shall"

**It's the boy you never told 'I like you'**  
**It's the girl you let get away**  
**It's the one you saw that day on the train**  
**But you freaked out and walked away**

**It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas**  
**Things you swear you'd do before you die**  
**It's the city of love that waits for you**  
**But you're too damn scared to fly**

**_[Chorus x2:]_**  
**Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**  
**Come alive**  
**Let the moment take you**  
**Lose control tonight**

**It's the time that you totally screwed up**  
**Still you're tryna get it out your brain**  
**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up**  
**It's the past that you're dying to change**

**It's all the money that you're saving**  
**While the good life passes by**  
**It's all the dreams that never came true**  
**'Cause you're too damn scared to try.**

**_[Chorus x2:]_**  
**Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**  
**Come alive**  
**Let the moment take you**  
**Lose control tonight**

**It's a mad, mad world**  
**Gotta make an escape**  
**It's a perfect world**  
**When you go all the way**  
**Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**

**So let's go (go, go, go) all the way**  
**Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day**  
**From the floor to the rafters**  
**People raise your glasses**  
**We could dance forever**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**  
**Come alive**  
**Let the moment take you**  
**Lose control tonight**

**It's a mad, mad world**  
**Gonna make an escape**  
**It's a perfect world**  
**When you go all the way**  
**Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**

Austin:"Why do we speak?"

Ally:"That reminds me o-"

Cut off by Jerry's hand on her mouth

Jerry:"No, it doesn't."

Ally pulls Jerry's hand off of her mouth

Ally:"Jerry, I know you know, but i don't want to know, even if i already know, but why does your hand smell like shit?"

Jerry:"I helped Ratliff potty train the penguin."

Kim:"Jerry, here"*Hands him hand sanitizer.*

Ally:"Why is Dez so quiet?"

Austin:"He thought it would be better if he didn't say anything, he was REALLY tired of you guys singing."

Ally:"Thanks, Dez. I feel so loved."(Sarcasm)

~~Then Riker bursts through the door with a pickle in his mouth and peanut butter in his hair~~

Riker:"Don't ask, just hide me."

Kim:"Why would we need to hide you?"

~~Then Rocky bursts through the door with 'LOSER' written all over his face with sharpie~~

Kim:"...never mind."

Rocky:"WHERE IS RIKER?!"

Dez:"Not sitting over there in the closet." *Points to Riker who is in the closet.*

Riker walks out then hits the back of Dez's head before running out of the room.

Ally:"ONE QUESTION! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Rocky:"YOLO!"

Kim:"I knew it."

Then they head to bed


	24. Pranks, Break Ups, and Meet Max

~~The middle of the night in 'The Girls' room~~

Kira hears a noise

Kira:(whispering)"GUYS! Wake up! I hear something!"

The other girls are awake in no-time, they are standing in a semicircle around the door, Kim has a big stick, Ally has a frying pan, Trish has a vase, and Kira has a knife

The noise get's closer

Kim:"They're coming!"

Then the door opens and because it's dark the girls can't see who it is and Ally hits him in the back of the head with the frying pan and Trish kicks his balls.

Then Kim turns the lights on

Ally:"Ha. Ha. Guys, yea this is Rocky."

Rocky stands up

Rocky:"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

Kira:"FOR FUCKIN SCARING US!"

Rocky:"Yea me and the rest o-"(cut off by Ally)

Ally:"WAIT, the _REST_?"

Rocky opens the door more and there in their boxers with no shirts on were Riker, Ratliff, Austin, Dez, Jack, and Jerry.

Ally:"Where's Ross?"

Ross comes out fro behind Austin, dressed as Elliot

Kim:"Wow, you guys are the most unbelievable people in the world."

*Just then Ally get's a phone call comes back crying and tells Kim something then they both start to cry.*

Ally:"When did you plan this?"

Rocky:"3 Hours ago."

Kim:"And exactly 3 hours ago Elliot murdered our family."

Kira:"How could you guys."

Ross:"We're sorry we-" (cut off by Kim)

Kim:"SHUT UP!"

Trish:"Who's idea was it?"

Austin's hand goes in the air slowly with Jack's

Ally:"Austin, we are over. Ok OVER!"

Kim:"Jack, get out of my face, until you think about the pain you have caused us. We are through."

Riker:"How did we cause you pain?"

Ally:"Listen here pretty boy, i'm only saying this once, you guys were gonna scare us by dressing up as the Black Sun, the people who MURDERED me and Kim's family, are after us"*Points to herself and Kim*"Want to analyze use, made our families PART and you thought it was funny."

Ratliff:"Yes."

He gets slapped and kicked

Austin and Jack were crying.

Trish:"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Dez:"That i thought this was gonna be funny."

He and Trish then broke up, same with Kira and Jerry

Ally:"Guys i'm heading to bed."

Austin:"NICE PJ'S ALLY!"

Ally looks down at her fuzzy short shorts with 'NO.' written across the back with a tank top that says 'In Your Dreams' on the boobs

Ally:"Whatever _AUSTIN."_

Jack:"Come on Kim, we didn't know!"

Kim:"Whatever Jack"

~~Then the girls head to bed~~

~Next Morning~

Ally wakes up and puts on her converse yoga shorts and her favorite tee-shirt, same with the other girls

They all head to Starbucks and Ally was writing in her NEW songbook

Ally:"I DID IT! I FINISHED THE SONGS FOR OUR NEXT ALBUM!"

Kim:"NO WAY!"

Trish:"ALLY THIS IS AMAZING!"

Kira:"LET ME HEAR IT!"

Ally:"Max (Their recording studio guy) called and he told me we have to start recording today!"

Riker:"THAT'S GREAT!"

Rydel:"Can we all go?"

Ally:"Sure! Come on!"

They head to the recording studio

Max:"ALLY! KIM! KIRA! TRISH!"

Ally fist bumps him

Ally:"Max ma' man!"

Max:"Let's get recording"

The girls head into the sound booth put the headphones on and start on their first song

(So What by P!nk)

**All:**Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_  
I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

_[Chorus:]__**Kim**_  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

**Ally:**(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

_[Chorus]__**Kira:**_

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

_[Chorus]__**Trish:**_

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,

**All:**So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

~~They head out~~

Ally:"How was that?"

Max:"AMAZING!"

Rydel:"ALLY! YOU WROTE THAT?!"

Ally:"Yea I woke up early this morning and had alot of inspiration so i wrote a bunch of songs."

Kim:"And you, Max, will hear them all and be able to put our new album on sale!"

All the girls:"EEEEKKKKK!"

Max:"Alrighty time to start on the next song!"

The girls get in the booth

Ally:"Ok Max just to say something I wrote this song for Austin MONICA Moon."

Max:"Ha! Monica. Do your parents hate you?"

Everyone laughs but not Austin

Kira:"Let's start."

(Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)

_[Verse 1:]__**Ally:**_  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]__**Kim**_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]__**Kira**_  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]__**Ally**_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]__**Trish**_  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

_[Chorus:]__**Ally:**_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

**All:**Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

~~They finish almost crying~~

Max:"Alright Ally, what's the next song?"

Ally:"Max, actually Kim wrote this one."

Max:"ALRIGHT! GO KIMMY-KAT!"

Kim laughs

Max:"HIT IT!"

(Hold On For Dear Love be Bridgit Mendler)

**Ally:**I've been staring at the ceiling  
Watching the fans flow around, round and round  
'Cause I can't hear my breathing  
The words we said are still so loud, loud, loud

**Kim:**And we been drifting off so far  
And I don't even know where we are  
Before we jump, before we leave  
And all is lost for you and me, yeah

**All:**If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love  
Find our way through this  
It's not worth just giving up  
'Cause I've got some fire left in me  
And I don't see us ending this way  
If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love

**Trish:**I've been weighed down by the silence  
All these words that don't come out, out  
Been tempted just to write it  
And say I'm sorry without a sound, sound, sound

'**Kira:**Cause we been drifting off so far  
That I don't even know where we are  
But we can try and we can speak  
Before we're lost indefinitely

**All:**If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love  
Find our way through this  
It's not worth just giving up  
'Cause I've got some fire left in me  
And I don't see us ending this way  
If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love

**Trish:**I been terribly human  
Using you like a punching bag  
And you been terribly angry  
Taking out all your worst words on me  
And I see what we were  
And I know that we've hurt  
But I know that it's worth it to fight  
For all our love tonight

**Ally:**If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love  
Find our way through this  
It's not worth just giving up  
'Cause I've got some fire left in me  
And I don't see us ending this way  
If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love  
Love, love, love

~They head out~

Max:"Wow Kim."

Kim:"I have another song."

Ally:"Her songs are EPIC!"

Max:"Shall we?"

Kim:"We shall."

Ally:"OH and we practiced this song but i'm SO happy it'll be on our next album."

(American Girl by Bonnie McKee)

**Ally and Kim:**I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot  
Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol  
We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)  
I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate  
And I don't need any man to be getting in my way  
But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)  
I just keep moving my body (yeah)  
I'm always ready to party (yeah)  
No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)  
And I'll never say that I'm sorry

_[Chorus]__**All**_  
Oh I'm an American girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world  
Hot blooded, all american girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television  
Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

**Kira:**I wanna see all the stars and everything in between I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine  
Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa)  
I just keep moving my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah) No I don't listen to mommy (yeah) and I'll never say that I'm sorry

_[Chorus]__**Trish:**_  
Oh I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

**All:**You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night) You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night

_[Chorus]__**All**_  
Oh I'm an american girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all american girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

**Ally:**Oh I'm an american girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world  
I'm an American girl...

~~They finish laughing~~

Max:"I see we have happy songs too."

Ally:"We have a couple."

Kira:"The next song i wrote for Jerry this morning with Ally."

Max:"HIT IT!"

**"The Story Of Us" By Taylor Swift**

**Ally:**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

**Kim:**Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

_[Chorus:]__**All:**_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

**Ally:**Next chapter.

**Kira: **How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

**Trish: **Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

_[Chorus:]__**Kim**_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

**All: **This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

_[Chorus:]__**All but Ally**_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

**Ally:**The end.

~They get out of the booth~

Max:"WOW that was AMAZING!"

Ally:"I KNOW RIGHT!"

Max:"Anymore songs?"

Ally:"HELLZ YEA!"

**"Good Time"**  
(with Carly Rae Jepsen)

Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time

**All:**Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**Kira:**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**Kim:**Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

**All:**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Ally:**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

**Trish:**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

**All:**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

**Kim:**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

**All:**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

~~They head out and chug down a water bottle each~~

Max:"Great! Now what are we gonna name it?"

Kim:"American Girls!"

Kira:"YEA!"

Max:"Alright, we'll have them ready in 2 days."

Ally:"EEKKK! Our 4th album!"

Max:"Ally, could you guys perform at the summer bash? We need a hit song, and I THINK YOU GOT IT!"

Then Max kisses Ally's cheek.

Kim:"Are you two a 'thing' or something"

Ally:"No, he's my OTHER brother."

Kira:"Then shouldn't he be dead?"

Ally:"No he moved around the country."

Max:"Yo Allz, what's up with the blonde one?"

Ally:*Not looking up from her IPhone.*"Which one?"

Max:"The one with the red-head."

Ally:"Oh. MONICA."

Max:"Yea, that one."

Ally:"What's he doing."

Max:"Ally...HELP!"

Ally then kicks Austin so he lets go of Max

Ally:"AUSTIN! WHAT THE FACK!"

Austin:"Well he was-"

Ally:"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WAS DOING! AUSTIN I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU EVER!"

She runs into the tour bus with Riker following her

Kim:"Austin, you messed up, BIG TIME!"

Austin:"I know."


	25. LOVE YOU TOO AUSTY!

**Last Time:**

_**Kim:"Austin, you messed up, BIG TIME!"**_

_**Austin:"I know."**_

**Now:**

~~The next day~~

Riker:"WE HAVE A CONCERT TO GET TO PEOPLE!"*Winks at Austin*

~~They get to the concert hall Austin and the rest of the guys get on stage~~

Austin:"These are some songs me an the rest of the guys wrote for Ally, Trish, Kim and Kira. We love you guys."

**"Without You"**  
(feat. Usher)

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
_I will never win this game_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without..._  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without..._  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without...you_

The girls were almost in tears

Jerry:"This is another one of the songs, I LOVE YOU KIRA!"

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._  
_No, it don't break_  
_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_(Oh glad you're okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_  
_I'm falling to pieces,_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_

Austin:"ONE MORE!"

**"Glad You Came"**

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_  
_So glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

The girls were crying and ran up to the stage and hugged them

Ally:"Austin I love you."

Kim:"Jack I love you."

Kira:"Jerry I love you."

Trish:"Dez, you are the biggest idiot ever. BUT I LOVE YOU!"

Austin:"All is forgive?"

Ally:"Yes."

Jerry, Jack, Austin, Dez:"WILL YOU BE OUR GIRLFRIENDS AGAINN?!"

Kira, Kim, Ally, and Trish just kiss them

~~They head on the bus~~

Ally:"Auuuuuuustin."

Austin:"Allz i'm tired, just ask Riker,"

Ally:"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKER!"

Riker walks in

Riker:"What Allz."

Ally:"Carry meeeeeeeeeeee."

Riker:"Not this again."

Ally:"Riker i know karate shut up."

Riker carries her and Austin was following them

when Ally gets off Riker's back she kisses him on the cheek

Austin then grabs Riker and almost punches him, but then Ally steps in

Ally:"Austy what are you doing to my ape?"

Austin:"Your _ape_?"

Ally:"Yes he carries me around when you can't. Please don't hurt him! HE'S THE ONLY BOY OTHER THAN YOU THAT DOESN'T HAVE COOTIES!"

Austin:"Ok Allz."

Ally kisses Austin on the lips and after like a full-out make-out session

Riker:"Excuse me. But i don't feel like being an uncle anytime soon."

Austin:"Ha. Ha."

Ally laughs

Ally:"Imma head to bed."

Austin:"KK Allz."

Riker:"You REALLY love her don't you?"

Austin:"HELLZ YEA!"

Ally:(In other room)"I LOVE YOU TOO AUSTY!"

~~Then everybody heads to bed~~


	26. What happens in the middle of the night

~~Ok Rocky and Ratliff now think the bus is haunted and it's the middle of the night in the girls room~~

Rocky knocks on the door

Kira gets up and opens it up to see Rocky, Ratliff and a VERY sleepy Rydel

Rocky and Ratliff were holding stuffed animals and blankets

Rocky:"Rydel was scared so she thought it would be a good idea to sleep in here."

Rydel:"RATLIFF PUT ME FUCKING DOWN!"

Ally:"What's up?"

Kira:"Well Shaggy and Scooby here think the bus is haunted."

Ally:"Ha, losers."

Kim:"You guys are living proof people can live without a brain."

Ratliff:"Thank you!"

He then whips his hair and ends up falling on his face

Ally:"Epic fail."

Rocky:"Wow."

Then Austin bursts through the door.

Ally:"'Sup Austin."

Austin:"ALLY! HELP! RIKER HE'S FLIPPING OUT!"

Kim and Trish wake up

Austin:"Ha just kidding wanted to wake you guys up."

Dez comes out from behind him

Dez:"Fuck you Austin."

Ratliff:"Not funny."

Ally:"Says the boy holding a unicorn."

Ratliff:"HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF !"

Everyone just stares at him with a 'o.0' look on their face

Austin:"Let's head to bed"

All:"Yea."

They head to bed


	27. WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!

~~The next morning the boys woke up and didn't see the girls ANYWHERE!~~

Austin, Dez, Jack and Jerry were freaking out

Riker:"Calm down. We'll just go to t own and see of we can find them"

Dez:"Well. LEGGO!"

~~They head out of the tour bus and into the L.A air.~~

They head to all of the girl's favorite stores and couldn't find them anywhere. Then Jack spoke up

Jack:"HEY! MAYBE THEY WENT TO THE RECORDING STUDIO!"

Rocky:"WOW! HE SAID SOMETHING NON-IDIOTIC!"

That earns him a slap from Jack

They then head to the recording studio

They open the door quietly and see the girls with high-waisted shorts that make their butts look scrumptious (Bonnie McKee right there) and crop top shirts

Max:"Alright, ready for the next song?"

Ally:"BRING IT!"

(Then the music to 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj)

Ratliff starts singing along

**"Starships"**

**Kim and Ally:**Red one  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits

**Jira and Trish:**I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more,  
'Til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

**All:**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

**Ally:**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

**KIm:**Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star

**Ally:**Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today's pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
My names Dawson you can call me Ally

**Kira:**Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

**Trish:**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

**All:**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

**Ally and Trish:**tarships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

**All:**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

**Ally:**(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

They head out of the booth

Ratliff:"Is that the.."

Kim:"Yea."

Rocky:"And you guys are..."

Kira:"Positive."

Riker:"And you..."

Trish:"YeP"

Ross:"And it's on..."

Ally:"Sure as hell."

Dez:"What's going on?"

Max:"Well, that song is the hit song of 2013."

Ally:"AND we will be performing it at the Summer Music Bash."

Kira:"AND WE HAVE OVER 1,000,000 TICKETS SOLD!"

Kim:"AND it's be on our next album."

Trish:"It's called 'Starships' and everyone knows it."

Max:"As much as I LOVE hearing this, we have and album to record."

~~After they record the songs and get the album they go shopping~~

Ally has her fuzzy head phones on (The ones that are like a head band.) listening to a song.

Austin takes Ally's headphone off

Austin:"What'ca listening to?"

Ally:"Our next album."

Austin reads the list out loud

Austin:"Dynamite. Starships. We R Who We R..."

Then fans bob the girls asking them to perform.

They end up getting on stage (Ally, Kim, Trish, and Kira)

And then they perform 'Starships' and they get on the bus after 3 LLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG hours of shopping.

Austin:"Ally you guys just HAVE to have all the clothes in the world?"

All the girls:"Yep, goodnight."

Then everyone heads to bed.


	28. I REMEMBERED!

The next morning they were all chillanxing Ally and the rest of the girls were doing splits on the rug when Riker friken remembered something

Riker:"SHIT!"

Ally:"Riker?"

Riker:"WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH IN 3 HOURS!"

The girls are up and out of there before Riker can finish, then Ross feels in his pocket and mutters something under his breath

Rocky:"Yo. Whatta do bro?"

Ross:(To the girls)"SOMEBODY TOOK MY MONEY!"

Ally:"HUH! I WONDER WHO IT WAS."

Ross glares in their direction

Rocky:"You DO know you can't glare through a wall, right?"

Ross:"Pffft. Yea."

Riker:"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE"

Ally:"EPIC FAIL!"

Ross:"ALLY! GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

Ally:"DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

The next thing they hear, is the sound of 5 motorcycles leaving

Riker:"They left didn't they."

All that are there:"Yep."

~~When they girls get there they are dressed (Pictures on my profile) and they head to the airport in a limo~~

Ross:"What's up with the bow necklaces?"

Ally:"Friendship necklaces."

~~They get on the plane and the girls start texting on their IPhones~~

Rocky takes Ally's IPhone

Ally:"What is it with you and taking my IPhone?"

Rocky:"Maybe it's just the fact that you have _interesting_ pictures on here."

Ally:"Idiot."

Austin:"LET ME SEE!"

~~5 Hours later in their hotel~~

Ally:"Leggo peeps!"

Jack:"Ok Girls in one room, boys in the 2 left."

Ally Kim Kira Trish and Rydel go their room to find it how they all wanted it with 5 beds and a 2nd floor with a swirly slide to the bottom and a door to both of the guys room, the guys go through the same thing

Riker comes out of the room he shares with Rocky, Ross, and Ratliff.

Riker:"WE HAVE TO PREPARE FOR OUR CONCERT!"

Ally:"But Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiker." 

Riker:"I don't give a shit, go get ready."

~~The girls get ready (pics on my profile)~~

Ally:"Kira. Um. Do I have to wear heels?"

Kira:"Yes silly c'mon"

She leads Ally to the stage

Trish:"PLEASE WELCOME A SPECIAL GUEST...RYDEL LYNCH!"

Rydel comes on stage.

Rydel:"You guys probably know me from R5, but i am here with my Bestest Best Friends Forever!"

Ally:"Kim. They're wearing 'our' outfit!"

Kim:"All you Girlies (What they call their fans) are wearing the girly outfit! How cool os that?" (outfit on my profile.)

Kira:"ANYWAYS. We will be singing 'Titanium' A NEVER HEARD SONG!"

The crowd cheers

Ally:You shouted out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

[Chorus:] Trish:  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

[Kim:]  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

[Chorus:]Ally:  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

[Kira:]  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

[Chorus:] All:  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

They perform a couple songs as do the rest of the bands

They change for the meet and greet

Austin:"Ally, have i ever told you i love you?"

Ally:"Yes, every night."

Austin:"But i'm sleeping."

Rocky:"You sleep talk bro."

Austin starts blushing.

Riker:"Aww is wittle Austy bwushing?"(in a baby voice)

Austin:"Shut. Up."

Ally:"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH My feet feel soooo much better!" (stretches out feet and looks at her combat boots)

Kim:"Ally, you had those heels on for 30 minutes."

Ally:"Still, I NEVER wear high heels, but I didn't plan today's show's outfits." (glares at Rydel)

Kim:"Touche."

Ally:"I know right."

Ratliff:"Have I ever told you, we are a lot of people?"

Kim:"Have I ever told you, you are fucking annoying?"

Ratliff:"Yes."

~~They head to the bus and go to sleep.~~


	29. HOLY SHIT! I'M A POTATO!

The next morning Ally and the girls get ready to go to the skate park (pics on my profile) and leave a note for the guys

Riker wakes up and reads the note he groans

Riker:"Not again."

that woke up the rest they go and read the note then they head to the skate park to see the girls sitting on the curb drinking slurpees dancing to 'American Girl' with people asking them to sign their skateboards

They walk over but make sure to stay hidden

Ally:"Rydel. HOW DA FUQ DO YOU WEAR A DRESS WHILE SKATEBOARDING?!"

Rydel:"It's called talent."

Kira:"No, it's called idiotic."

Trish:"HA HA!" *HI fives Kira*

Ally:"Hey, this reminds me of a song..."

(Then they start singing sitting on the curb)

Rydel:""Fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot""

Kim:""Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol""

*The sang the song like that*

Ally:"Hey. I have skin. Potatoes have skin... HOLY SHIT! I'M A POTATO!"

The rest of them started laughing

Then the guys go over

Kim:"Did you finally hike up your skirts, and get here?"

Riker:"Ha. Ha."

Rocky:"Wait. You guys knew we were over there?"

Ally:"PUH-LEEZ. You could tell, plus i heard 'Mr. Swag-Master' laugh." (looks at Jerry)

The guys glare at Jerry

Jerry:"What? The girl said she was a potato yo."

Kim:"Oh you guys are too funny."

Kira:"Oh guys, we have a concert in like...4 hours."

Ally:"Leggo get ready. But I am NOT wearing heels."

Rydel:"Course not."

Ally:"Ok."

Kira:"C'MON!"

They head to the bus and get changed (pics on my profile)

The guys are waiting on the sofa, bored, waiting for the girls

Rydel walks out and does a little dance

Rydel:"SUP MA' NIGGAS'?"

They look at her wierdly

Rydel:"Sorry, i hang around Ally too much."

She goes and sit down next to Ratliff

Then out comes Kira, and Jack had to close Jerry's mouth for him

Kira:"Well thanks."

Out comes Trish, and it was like it was only Trish and Dez in the room

Same with Kim and Jack

Rydel:"OUT COMES ALLY!"

nothing

Kim:"ALLY?!"

nothing

Trish:"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Ally:"But I look terrible."

Then that's when Trish dragged Ally out of the bathroom

Austin:"Ally...you look, beautiful."

Ally blushes a little at this

Dez:"LOVE" (Doing hand butterfly heart thing)

Jerry:"DO NOT BRING THAT BACK?!"

The girls look at him weird

Jack:"Long story."

Riker:"Sorry to interrupt the little 'moment' but we have a concert to perform at."

The rest glare at him

Ally falls a couple of times and mutters some curses under her breath

Kim:"Ally, you're not wearing high heels, you should be fine."

Ally:"BUT. I'm wearing a dress."

Kira:"I get it. Let's go."

The girls and Rydel get on the stage and Ally grabs her mic

Ally:"Ok guys, sorry if I trip, _somebody_ wouldn't let me wear shorts *cough* Trish *cough*."

**"Blow"**

_[Chuckles]_  
Dance.

Back door cracked, we don't need a key  
We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,  
Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,  
Now you're one of us, you're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
(This place's about to)  
Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out

_[x4:]_  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
(This place about to)

Now what? What? We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
(This place about to)  
Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around

_[x4:]_  
This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh

Go, go, go, go insane, go insane  
Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes  
Go insane, go insane  
Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes

We are taking over...  
Get used to it ok...

_[x4:]_  
Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh

This place about to blow...

The rest perform and they get on the bus on their way to Canada

Ally:"Hey guys, don't we stop in a while?"

Riker:"Yea we stop at a 5-Star hotel for 1 day, then we keep going till' we get to Quebec."

Bus Driver:"We have reached our destination, please take all your important belongings and exit the vehicle"

They did just that and when they enter the hotel..

Ally, and Dez:"POOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Rocky:"God, you guys aren't Oprah, or Adele."

Ally:"Stop being a poopie and take us to the poool!"

Dez:"I'm more mature than Ally...FIRST!"

Ally steps on his foot, HARD, and sticks her tongue out at him then heads to the room she shares with the girls to get ready

They get ready (Pics on my profile)

They change into their flip flops and take their shorts off

Riker waves his hand in front of the guys's faces, they were staring at the girls

The girls go to the bar thingy

Ally:"A coke for me please."

Waiter(His name is Max, he looks like Jake. T Austin):"Is that all for you pretty ladies."

Kim:"Listen here, me and Ally are 12 degree black belts in karate, i don't think flirting is a good choice."

Max was scared

Ally:"We would like 2 more cokes, 1 root beer and 1 sprite"

Max:"Ok that'll be 12 dollars."

Ally goes to pull out the money but Austin beats her to it

Ally kisses Austin

Ally:"Austy when did you get here?"

Max:"YOU'RE ALLY DAWSON! AND TRISH! AND KIM AND KIRA AND RYDEL! AUSTIN MOON!"

Riker comes over with a grumpy looking Dez and the rest of the guys

Riker:"What the hell Ally?"

Ally:"You wanna use attitude?"

Riker:"No." (scared)

Ally:"Good."

Max then starts freaking out

Dez is just staring at the ground

Ally:"Wazzap with Dez?"

Dez:"Riker was being a poopie."

Ally:"RIKER! Why are you such a poopie?" She storms off with her drink

Max:"_Poopie_?"

Riker:"Long story."

Rocky:"Which we don't have time for because somebody.."

Ratliff:*cough* Riker *cough*

Rocky:"...has to apologize to Ally and Dez for being a poopie."

Riker:"HUMPH! Fine."

He apologizes to Dez then goes to apologize to Ally and comes back with a very hyper Ally on his back

Ally hops up and starts hopping up and down next to Austin

Ally:"AustindidyouknowthatCokehasalotofsugar?Huh?D idya?"(REALLY fast)

Austin:"All, you need to chillax."

They spend the rest of the day at the pool chillaxing


	30. HALLOWEEN!

~~1 week before Halloween The girls are shopping~~

Kira:"So what are we gonna be for Halloween?"

Trish:"Dez said that he and the guys were gonna be superheroes, so we are gonna be...well, anything."

Ally:"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY YYYY!"

Kim:"TO THE HALLOWEEN STORE!"

~~Halloween. They are getting ready for the Halloween concert~~

~~With the girls, getting ready~~

Rydel:"IM A BARBIE!"

Ally:"Cool, I'm a witch."

Kim:"I'm Minnie Mouse."

Kira:"I IZ CINDERELLA!"

Trish:"I'm a Angel."

Ally:"Let's go before Barbie over here chips a nail."

Rydel turns around to head backstage and runs into a wall

Kim:"Barbie needs to learn how to walk."

Rydel:"And where's Mickey? You forever alone?"

Kim:"Barbie needs to watch her mouth."

Ally:"And i'm gonna flip you two, Barbies or not."

~~Backstage~~

Ross:"HOTNESS ALERT!"

The guys glare at him

Kira:"Guys, he was just pointing out the obvious."

Ratliff:"Cocky much?"

Kim:"Annoying much?"

Rocky:"Ha, you guys are idiots"

That earns him some glares

Then Dez walks in dressed as a vampire

Riker:"HEY! He's wearing something normal!"

That earns him a punch in the arm

Riker:"WHO'S BEING THE POOPIE NOW?"

Dez:"Still you."

Ally takes a long sigh

Ally:"You 2 are literally thE biggest idiots EVER!"

Trish then drags the girls onto the stage and grabs a mic

Trish:"OK! WE HAVE A SPECIAL HALLOWEEN SHOW TONIGHT!"

Ally starts

Ally: YOU'RE SO HYPTONIZING  
COULD YOU BE AND ANGEL  
COULD YOU BE THE DEVIL

Kim: YOUR TOUCH, MAGNATIZING  
FEELS LIKE I AM FLOATING  
LEAVES MY BODY GLOWING

They finish the song and they perform a couple other songs, then The Guys go up, then R5

(On the bus)

Rocky:"I AM SO BOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

The girls:"MOVIE NIGHT!"

Riker:"F I N E!"

Ally, and the guys:"ZALIENS!"

Kim, Trish, Kira,and Rydel:"KATY PERRY MOVIE!"

Dez:"There are 9 of us and 4 of you, we have 6 more than you."

Ally:"Dez actually we have 5 more."

Austin:"Let's just watch..."

So after 3 hours of arguing, they finally decided to watch Pitch Perfect

At the end the couples were cuddling while Rocky, Ross and Riker sat alone on the sofa (And the girls are wearing sweatpants Uggs and HUGE sweaters)

Ally and the girls were sleeping (Or so the boys thought)

After the guys took them to their room the guys were watching a VERY scary movie

The girls dress up as zombies and make sure that Riker is filming it (Riker is like a big brother to them)

They head out and hide behind the sof at a really scary part they jump out and scare the shit outta the guys

The girls and Riker were laughing their heads off

Rocky:"Imma be heading to bed."

The other guys replied with either a 'TRUCE!' 'Ya BRO' or 'PREACH!'

THEN they head to bed.


	31. ALL THE DRAMA!

~~The next day~~(Then guys were out at an arcade)

The girls were hanging around on the sofa, some were upside down on the sofa and all that

Ally:"Guys. We have to change."

Kim:"WHY!"

Ally:"WE'RE IN PAJAMAS WOMAN!"

Kim:"FINE."

They change

They get in the convertible with the top down and Ally, Trish, and Kim were sitting on the top of the back seats and Rydel was in the front with Kira driving

Ally turns the radio on

Kim:"WE'RE ON THE RADIO!"

~~They sing 'Good Time'~~

Then they stop at a McDonald's right next to an arcade

~~With the guys~~

Austin hears the familiar tune of 'Good Time' and Kim's yell of 'WE'RE ON THE RADIO!'

He calls the other guys outside and they see the girl's car park outside of a McDonald's they hop out of the car. LITERALLY.

They decided to follow them inside. And then they heard..

Kim:"MILTON!"

Ally:"RUDY!"

Ally:"SAM!"

Austin POV

Who is this Sam guy?

No POV

Ally runs up and hugs Sam and he kisses her forehead (Sam looks like Bradley Steven Perry, OK)

Austin:"Jerry, can you make it so that I know who he is?"

Jerry turns to face him slowly

Jerry:"Do I fucking LOOK like Phineas and Ferb?"

Ally heard that so she turns to them and they hide behind the door

The girls walk up to them

Kim:"Hey guys."

Jerry:"How did you see us?"

Kira:"The doors are made of glass."

Dez looks at the door suspicously (Like in Fresh Starts and Farewells)

Dez:"They are, aren't they."

Austin:"Ally."

Ally:"Yea?"

Austin:"Who is this 'Sam' guy?"

Ally:"Austin he-"

Austin:"Ally, you have been cheating on me. WE ARE OVER!"

Ally runs up to Sam and cries into his shoulder

Sam walks up to Austin and slaps him

Austin:"THE FUCK DUDE?!" (For those of you that have read 'I Will Get Revenge' know where this came from)

Sam:"YOU IDIOT!"

Austin:"Why should I listen to you?"

Sam:"Because, I am Ally's cousin."

Austin:"C-c-cousin?"

Sam:"YEA! So you should stop thinking that every guy Ally hugs is her boyfriend."

Austin:"B-b-but."

Kim:"AND Sam's our on the road karate teacher."

Riker:"WOW She has A LOT of family"

~~After like 1 hour of arguing~~

Kira:"And you should know, that he's also like a big brother to her. Since Max lives in L.A Ally never sees him so stop being a dickhead and go apologize."

Austin goes to apologize to Ally but sees that she's gone he goes back to the group to find the girls crying and Sam was muttering some curses, as were the rest when he came, Kira jumped up and practically ripped his throat out

Austin:"Whoah. What happened?"

Kim:"I don't know. You tell me."

Kim hands him her phone and shows him a text from Ally, he read it out loud:

"Kimmy, you are the only person I sent this to because I know you will be strong and take care of the group, but since Austin has broken my heart so many times, I decided it would be better to run away. So right now i'm on a subway to L.A. I've taken my stuff, with help, to Max's house. I will be living with him until I get a plane to Miami. From then on I will be living with my uncle David (A/N: OK so one I was crying as I wrote this and two David is 27 and looks like Jason Dolley) Until I get my own house. I love you all. Don't take this to heart, I only left for my sake. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO - Ally."

Austin:"Wow."

Kim:"That's ALL you have to say for youself?!"

Sam:"DUDE! My cousin just ran away. AND 'WOW' IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?"

Riker:"Wow Austin. Just...I can't even look at you."

On that note, they all walk away leaving a sad Austin there in the parking lot

~~On the bus, everyone is depressed~~

The girls were still crying

Ratliff:"GUYS! Why are you still crying?"

Kim:"YOU IDIOT, THE BLACK SUN!"

Jack:"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Austin walks into the room to see Jack practically ripping his hair out

Austin:"Why so stressed?"

Jack turns to him with pitch black eyes

Jack:"Austin. You remember Black Sun right?"

Austin nods

Kim:"ALLY JUST RAN AWAY! PERFECT TARGET!"

Rocky:"Doesn't she know Karate?"

Jack:"ROCKY!"

Dez:"Guys. Listen, since Ally is depressed and sad she will feel alone and weak,and feeling weak will give her no energy to fight so that makes her a perfect target for them."

They all turn to Dez with shocked looks on their faces

Rydel bursts out into another round of tears

Rocky:"Time to comminse plan 'SAVE ALLY'!"

~~With Ally, Ally POV~~

When I boarded the subway to L.A I texted Kim

Then some kid took it out if my hand

Ally:"ROCKY!"

Then I see that the kid who took it was my age, and he was cute!

Ally:"Sorry. Force of habit. Now give me my phone."

He gives me my phone back

Kid:"Hey. My name's Ashton." (for those of you that read 'I Will Get Revenge' know him.)

Ally:"My name's Dawson. Ally Dawson."

Ashton:"What are you doing on a subway to L.A? You're famous!"

Ally:"Yea. But my ex broke my heart so many times I decided to run away."

Ashton:"Well that's sad. But where are you staying?"

Ally:"I'm going to be staying with my brother Max until I get a plane to Miami."

Ashton:"DAWSON! MAX Dawson?"

Ally:"Yea. Why?"

Ashton:"He's my cousin's recording guy!"

Ally:"REALLY! When's your cousin going over there?"

Ashton:"He's heading there now."

Ally:"I wanna meet him! LEGGO MA' NIGGAS!"

Ashton just looks at her wierd as they walk into the studio

Ally saw the one person that could ruin her plan...

~~Jerry POV~~

I'm on my way to tell Max that the girls can't record anymore but Ashton walks through the door with...

~~No POV~~

Jerry:"ALLY!"

Ally tries to hide but Jerry ends up picking her up and carying her to the sound booth

Jerry:"ALLY!"

Ally just looks at him like Dez looked at the doors

Jerry whips out his phone and seconds later a sweaty R5 (The boys only) burst through the door with Austin ahead of them. Then Dez comes in with Trish on his back and Kim is on Jack's back. Kira and Rydel took a helicopter

Ally starts to cry

Ashton goes over to hug her but Max beats him to it

Ally cries into his shoulder while Max glares at Jerry

After Ally is calmed down Austin speaks up

Austin:"Ally I-"

The next thing you know he's on the ground on his tummy while Ally is holding his arm behind his back (Again 'I Will Get Revenge')

Ally:"You what? You think Ashton and me are dating?"

Austin:"I-I wanted to apologize. For not letting you explain everything."

Ally:"You really think I'm going to let you off the hook this easily?"

Austin nods

Ally:"Well I will accept you apology...BUT You have to take me and the girls on a shopping spree, be my ape, and wear a dress to your next show."

Austin:"Fine, Fine, Fi-WAIT WHAT?"

Ally:"You heard me."

Austin:"FINE!"

Ally let's go of his arm and says bye to Ashton and Max then makes Riker, Ross and Austin carry her stuff

The girls were walking side by side on their IPhones texting each other

(These are the text messages)

From:Delly-Boo  
To:The Girls

Do u think the plan will work?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

From:Ally-Bear  
To:The Girls

OF COURSE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From:Kimmy-Poo  
To:The Girls

What if they find out?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

From:Trishy-Wa  
To:The Girls

Hunny, if you are ANYTHING like me and Ally, everything will work out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

From:Ki-Ki (Kira)  
To:The Girls

And if you are ANYTHING like us, you will look sexy doing it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the girls burst out laughing at Kira's text and the guys stop and look at them wierd

Ally:"Keep going."

They keep going and they continue texting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From:Trishy-Wa  
To:The Girls

Got everything?

From:The Girls  
To:Trishy-Wa

HELLZ YA!

From:Trishy-Wa  
To:The Girls

OK, we only have 2 weeks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~1 Week later~~

Ally:"I wasn't THAT drunk."

Riker:"Dude, you took the parakeet, threw it at my piggy bank and yelled 'ANGRY BIRDS!'"

Kim doubled over in laughter and it looked like she was bowing

Ally looks at Kim

Ally:"That's correct little human. Bow and worship me."

Then Dora The Explorer comes on and Ally rushes over there

Dora:"What was your favorite part?!"

Ally:"I liked the part where-" (Cut off by Dora)

Dora:"I liked that part too! My favorite part was when we hopped the alligators to cross the Candy River!"

Ally:"BITCH! I WASN'T DONE TALKING!"

Kira puts on a deadpan face

Kira:"Join a band they said. It'll be fun they said."

Then Ally starts to comb her hair with a fork

Rocky:"Are you combing your hair with a fork or...?"

Ross:"Dude. It's a dinglehopper, educate yourself."

Kim:"Uncultured swine."

Then Ally looks at Rydel who looks sad

Ally:"Rydel? You OK?"

Rydel:"I'm just waiting for my prince charming."

Ratliff looks a little hurt but nobody notices

Ally:"Stop waiting for price charming, get up and find him, the poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something."

Then Ally falls on her butt

Riker:"Did you just fall?"

Ally:"No. I attacked the floor"

Riker:"Backwards?"

Ally:"I'M FUCKING TALENTED!"

That get's everyone laughing

Rocky:"Let's go get ready."

~~They get ready, the girls pics are on my profile~~

Ross:"Why do you look good and we look."(motions to his clothes)

Ally laughs

Then Jerry walks in with an upside down book in his hands

Jerry:"According to this book...I CAN'T READ."

Kim takes the book and flips it rightside up then puts it back into his hands

Jerry:"HEY RATLIFF! According to this book, the best time to..."

He stops when he sees the girls standing there

Ally:"Mhm."

Jerry:"Um..."(Looks around nervously)

Then (luckily) Austin and Dez burst backstage and take a second to stare at Ally and Trish

Ally walks up to Austin

Ally:"HELLO! EARTH TO AUSTIN!"

Austin:"OH! RATLIFF I GOT THE RI-"

Stops when he sees the girls there

Dez snaps out of his trance

Dez:"OH! RATLIFF I GOT YOUR TUX!"

Ally:"Oh, is he gonna try to look handsome?"

Kim:"Can you stop being sarcastic. FOR ONCE!"

Ally:"Sorry hunny, sarcasm falls from my mouth just like stupid falls from Dez's."

Jerry:"Hey guys. How much more time do we have?"

Riker:"5 minutes."

Ally laughs

Then Trish looks her in the eyes and starts laughing

Then Kira looks them in the eyes and starts laughing

Then Kim looks them in the eyes and starts laughing

Then Rydel looks them in the eyes and starts laughing

Dez:"What's so funny?"

Ally:"What's tomorrow?"

Austin:"CHRISTMAS!"

Riker starts laughing

Rocky and Ross start to laugh

Dez:"YOU LITTLE ASSES!"

Trish:"Oh whatever is the matter?"

Dez:"THERE'S NO CONCERT TODAY!"

Then Ally and Kim stopped laughing looked at Jack and his eyes instantly went from happy to pure anger

Then Ally did a backwards flip and kicked something then it fell to the ground in a 'THUD'

Kim takes the person's mask off to reveal the leader of The Black Sun and gasps

The person sits up to reveal a...Taylor (He's from 'I Will Get Revenge')

Ally:"W-why are you here?"

Kim:"Y-yeah. I thought we got rid of you?"

Austin:"Wait! You know this guy?"

Jack:"Yea. My ex-stepbrother. He tried to rape Ally and Kim."

Ally starts crying and so does Kim

Austin calls the cops and they take Taylor away

~~~On the bus~~~

The guys were setting up the Christmas tree in the bus and the girls were in pj's with hot cocoa

Ally:"A little to the left."

The boys groan and move it to the left

Kim:"Now it's too much to the left."

All the girls nod in agreement

the boys groan and move it to the right

Rydel:"Now it's too much to the right."

The boys just look at the girls weird

Kira:"What?"

Riker:"We've been friken moving this thing around for 2 hours! 2 HOURS!"

Ally:"Actually the tree goes better on the other side of the room."

The guys groan and move it to the other side of the bus

Kim:"Actually it-"(cut off by Ratliff)

Ratliff:"If you say it. I will throw this tree away."

Kim:"FINE! You guys are divas."

They look at her

Rocky:"YOU guys are divas."

The girls:"NO! We just want what we want when we want it!"

Ally:"OOHHHHHHHHH. I get it now."

Riker:"Ok imma head to bed."

Ally looks at the girls with a look on her face (like a devious smile)

Dez was looking at them while they were talking in the sofa area

Austin:"Dez, man. Come on."

He drags Dez into the guys' room

~~With the guys~~

Dez:"I'm telling you. They're up to something."

Rocky comes in with Ally's IPhone

Austin:"No. Seriously. What is up with you and my girlfriend's IPhone?"

Rocky:"GUYS! Look at these."

Shows them the text messages

They hear clapping behind them and turn around to see the girls standing there

Ally:"CONGRATULATONS! I will now have to get a lock for this." (takes her IPhone out of Rocky's hand)

Austin:"Allz. It's not what it looks like."

Ally:"Really? It doesn't look like my sexy boyfriend?"

Austin:"Well. Then maybe it is what it looks like."

Kim goes over and sits in Jack's lap

Ally sits in Austin's lap

Kira sits in Jerry's lap

Rydel sits in Ratliff's lap

Trish sits in Dez's

Ally puts her feet on Riker

~~After an hour of Rocky taking Ally's IPhone, 4 bottles of soda and a crazy jam session~~

Ally:"Me and ma' girls be heading to bed."

They head to bed


	32. MORNING!

~~Christmas day~~

The guys get waken up by being jumped on by their girlfriends

Ally:"LEGGO MA' NIGGAS!"

Austin:"I am in love with the craziest person on earth."

Ally slaps him across the back of the back of the head playfully

Riker:"Sorry, but today at 2 we have a meeting to discuss our albums."

Ratliff:"So try to look normal."

Ally:"Like one of those sophisticated bitches that work at offices?"

Rocky:"Yes."

Ally:"But i don't wear sophisticated!"

Trish:"Nobody normal does anyway."

Rocky:"And you guys are normal? Just the other day this one"(makes some kind of motion towards Ally)"got drunk threw a parakeet at a piggy bank and thought she was playing Angry Birds"

Ally mumbled something under her breath like 'Well if you're gonna be rude about it'

Kim:"Sorry but about about the sophisticated thing. Yea. I'm not doing that."

The rest of the girls:"Nope."

Riker:"FINE! But _try_ to look normal. So Ally, no Converse."

Ally:"Well fine. But take note that I still have my combat boots."

~~With the girls~~

Ally:"That's it. I'm going shopping."

They go shopping and then they get ready (pics on my profile)

Rocky:"I thought you were gonna try to look normal"

That earns him some glares

Ally:"Hey. I said I was gonna try."

Austin:"That's not the point. Why are you guys dressed like OmmpaLoompas?"

Ally:"Somebody came up with the "great" idea to all dress in blue" (all the girls look at Rydel)

They head into the office not knowing what was in store...


	33. Meeting with Gustavo Roque

~~In the office~~  
Ally walks up to the desk

Ally:"Hello. We have an appointment scheduled with... Gustavo Roque." (BIG TIME RUSH IS HERE! OK, Imma have BTR in here.)

Secretary:"Ahh yes. Allyson Marie Dawson?"

Ally nods

Secretary:"Alright 3rd floor 5th door to your left."

Ally:"Thank you"

They all follow her to a room where 4 guys are sitting around an...unusual man.

Gustavo:"Ahhh yes. The bands are here."

Ally:"Thank you...Mr. Roque ."

Gustavo:"Please. Call me Gustavo."

Riker:"Well. What are we doing here?"

Ally:"RIKER. Patience."

Riker:"Ally, you almost killed me for being late to your concert. And you are _now_ talking about patience."

Ally:"Shut up."

The boys in front of Gustavo payed no attention untill the next 3 sentences

Ally:"Yea. WHY ARE WE HERE."

Kim:"She has the strengnth of Hulk and the mind of a three year old."

Jerry:"PUH-LEEZ Dez is smarter than her."

The guys in front of Gustavo turn around

James stands up

James:"I'm Maslow. James Maslow."

Kim texts something to all of the girls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
From:Kim  
To:The Girls

WOW. He even knows Ally's introduction. Talk about obsessed. I bet he even knows the story about Riker's parakeet  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally:"KIM. That is NOT joking matter. You don't make fun of when i'm drunk."

Jack was busy talking to Austin about some stupid guy stuff

Jack:"Yea we do."

Ally pouts and sits in front Gustavo unaware of the eyes that were staring at her

Ally:"So. Why are we here."

Jack:"Well Ally do-" (Stops when he sees how Ally's looking at him)

Rocky lifts up his shirt and points to a huge scar down his back

Rocky:"See this? Ally gave it to me when I told her, her Converse were ugly."

Ally:"And I would be wearing Converse but somebody-"

Ross:*Cough* *Cough* "Riker" *Cough*

Ally:"-said I couldn't."

Jerry:"As much as I want Ally to hurt Riker. We have a meeting to attend."

Gustavo:"Well. As you know, your tour is going pretty damn well. I talked it over with Jimmy, and my dogs will be joining you guys."

James and the guys wave at them

Austin:"Shouldn't we atleast know their names?"

Gustavo points to each of them as he says their name

Gustavo:"James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos."

Ally:"Why's this one wearing a helmet?" (points to Carlos)

Everybody shrugs

Kim:"Well leggo."

Logan:"LEGGO MA' NIGGAS'!"

Ally:"Obsessed much?"

They bump into Max on their way out

Ally and Max do their handshake

Ally:"Sup'"

Max:"Nothing. HEY! Here's your next 5 albums." (hands her 5 albums)

Max:"Austin. Here's your next 2 albums." (hands him 2 albums.)

Max:"Riker. LOUDER is off the charts!"

Jack:"We better get going."

When they get on the bus Kendall speaks up

Kendall:"Ally. You guys have recorded 5 albums?"

Ally:"Yea. Wanna hear them?"

Everybody nods

Ally puts them in and her and the girls start to sing along

**Ally:Got a secret.**  
**Can you keep it?**

**Kim:Swear this one you'll save.**  
**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Trish:Taking this one to the grave**  
**If I show you.**

**Kira:Then I know you won't tell what I said**

**All:CUZ' 2 CAN KEEP A SECRET IF 1 OF THEM IS DEAD** (chorus of 'Secret' by The Pierces)

Austin skips the song

Austin:"Too creepy."

The next song comes on

**I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**  
**Calling, calling, calling home**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone home**

**Voises I play within my head**  
**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.**  
**And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept**  
**In an unknown place the only time I feel safe**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**  
**Calling, calling, calling home**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone home**

**Yeah, hee**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**  
**Light, lights**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**  
**Calling, calling, calling home**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone home**

**Home, home**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Home, home**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Home, home**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Home, home**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**  
**Light, lights, lights, lights**

James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos just stare at the girls with a ':O' look

Ally:"That bad?"

The dogs (James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos) just shake their head

Kim:"Good"

The next song comes on

**[Verse 1]**  
**Make it stop**  
**Sound so good I just can't take no more**  
**Turn it down, turn it up**  
**I don't know, I don't know (know)**  
**But don't stop, don't move**  
**Just keep it there (right there)**  
**Keep it right there, keep it right there**

**I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**  
**Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Yeah**  
**Wanna put this song on replay,**  
**I can listen to it all day,**  
**I can listen to you all day,**  
**Hear you all day**  
**Yeah**  
**Wanna put this song on replay,**  
**We can start all over again and again, yeah**  
**Wanna put this song on replay**

**[Verse 2]**  
**Don't stop,**  
**Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder**  
**I don't want to miss a single thing,**  
**I wanna hear every melody**  
**B-b-b-b-beating**  
**Beating so loud, you'd can feel it**  
**B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating**  
**Beating for you**

**I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**  
**Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge]**  
**Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down**  
**I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound**  
**Yeah, put this song on replay (put this song on) on replay**  
**Listen to you all day, to you all day!**

**[Chorus]**

**Yeah [2x]**

Kim was telling Jack something

Jack:"As much as I would _love_ to hear my beautiful girlfriend brag. We have to sleep."

Ally leads to the guys to their rooms

Ally hops into bed

~~~~Next day~~~~~

Ally was pacing around the room muttering 'shit'

Kendall walks in

Kendall:"You good?"

Kim walks up

Kim:"NO! SOMEBODY JUST TOOK OUR FAVORITE PAIR OF SHOES!"

Jerry walks in with a pair of Combat Boots (Rydel's) Converse (Ally's) Pink Stilettos (Kira) Uggs (Kim) and Black Wedges (Trish)

The girls run up to their shoes and thank Jerry, then the rest of the guys burst into the room with a pair of pink shorts

Ally:"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY SHORTS?!"

The guys point to Jack

Jack:"Listen. RIKER PUT YOUR SHORTS IN THE RED LOAD!"

Riker:"Gee thanks."

Ally goes up to slap him but Austin grabs her waist and whispers something in her ear and hands her 100$ and the keys to his car

Ally drags the girl to Austin's car and before you can say 'bitch' they are on their way to the mall

~~2 Hours later~~

The girls come in with slurpees and 4 bags on each arm laughing about something

Rocky:"WE have a concert in 3 hours."

The girls are ready in 2 hours

Kendall:"I'm gonna take a moment to say how wierd Kim looks."

Kim:"And _I'm_ going to take a moment to calculate how much shit i'm going to beat out of you."

Ally laughs

They head on stage and perform then got on the bus, everything was fine until...

* * *

Austin decided to make ice cream, now the bus is covered in ice cream.


	34. R-A-L-P-H

~~On the bus~~

Riker:"Ok, so this is the plan. We head on stage dance, sing, perform, and then to the meet and greet. After that we head back on the bus, and since we are all on the same bus, we could do the next thing together: WE are going to have a full on jam session to put on live TV. Got it."

All of them except Ally nod

Ally makes a little talking motion with her hand

Ally:"Yaka, yaka, yaka, yaka, yaka, yaka, yaka, TV. That's all I heard."

Riker looks at her weird

Ally:"WHAT? All I did is not understand what you said."

Rocky:"Yet, you can still spell your own name."

Ratliff:"I beg to differ."

Ally:"Wanna bet?"

Ratliff:"Yes."

He hands her a paper and pencil and she starts writing her name

Ally:"SEE I told you I co- Oh wait, too many 'A's. Is there an 'e' in my name?"

Rocky:"I stand corrected."

Ratliff:"Show me your paper."

Ally holds up her paper and points to what was supposed to be her name

Dez:"Spell your name."

Ally:"A-A-L-L-Y-E."

Dez face-palms

Ally:"There's a 'z' in there isn't there."

Ally looks at her paper

Dez:"I can spell my name."

Ally:"Spellz it." (A/N: I speak like that too, i add 'z's to the end of my wordz)

Dez:"D-E-Z."

Kim:"WOW. It has a brain."

Ally:"Actually, we do not refer to Dez as 'it' but as 'that', because it would be grammarly rude to refer to a noun as 'it' ."

Trish:"Yet, you can't spell your name?"

Jack:"I know right."

Riker:"Sorry to be a pooper, but we have a concert in Detroit in 2 hours."

Ally:"What's the plan?"

Riker:"Ok, so this is the plan. We head on stage dance, sing, perform, and then to the meet and greet. After that we head back on the bus, and since we are all on the same bus, we could do the next thing together: WE are going to have a full on jam session to put on live TV. Got it."

Ally:"Huh?"

Ratliff:"Let me put this in a way you will understand. Wez doez ourz concert, then wez singz for thez live TV."

Ally:"I get it now."

Rocky:"HOW do you speak girl?"

Ratliff:"I speak _Ally_. Not girl, saying I speak girl would be rude."

Ally:"That was offensive on SO many levelz."

Kira:"YO! Checkz it out youz."

They all look at Kira weird

Kira:"I have been spending WAY too much time with Ally."

Ally:"Yoz, I can spell my name."

Riker:"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure."

Ally:"R-A-L-P-H. Right?"

Ratliff:"Hey, Ralph, can you go get me a soda?"

Everyone burst out laughing as they get to Detroit.


End file.
